sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Miła dziewczyna
Wstęp To po prostu pomysł na kontynuację gry, po zakończeniu 28 odcinka. Historia z Natanielem. Powieść Pocałunek Nataniela. O tak, to było coś. Nikt jeszcze nigdy mnie tak nie całował. Nie ma nawet co porównywać Nataniela do moich poprzednich chłopaków. A może po prostu do nikogo jeszcze czegoś takiego nie czułam? W każdym razie, w chwili, gdy nasze wargi się zetknęły, tam w zakurzonej bibliotece, pomiędzy książkami, poczułam, jakby świat się zatrzymał. Mogłabym tam tkwić już zawsze i tylko się z nim całować. Niestety świat się nie zatrzymał i ani myślał znikać. Usłyszeliśmy jakiś hałas pod drzwiami i jak oparzeni odskoczyliśmy od siebie. W tym momencie drzwi biblioteki się otworzyły i ujrzeliśmy w nich Melanię. - N-nataniel, pani dyrektor woła cię na zebranie gospodarzy… Czy wyczytała coś z naszych twarzy? Na pewno nie od Nataniela. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, mrugnął do mnie i wyszedł z biblioteki. Melania rzuciła mi jeszcze dziwne spojrzenie i wyszła za nim. Jeśli z twarzy Nataniela nie udało jej się niczego wyczytać, to obawiam się, że ode mnie już tak. Mogłam sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak bardzo jestem czerwona. Postanowiłam jednak też biec jak najszybciej do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie przecież mieliśmy się zebrać. Wyszłam ze szkoły i poczułam, że chce mi się śmiać. Tak! Nataniel mnie pocałował! Wreszcie, tak długo już na to czekałam, że zaczęłam tracić nadzieję, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie! To chyba oznacza, że on też coś do mnie czuje i … i może nawet… może nawet zostalibyśmy parą?.. Byłoby cudownie… Oczywiście miałam miesięczny szlaban od rodziców za to, że w sobotę ich oszukałam. Udawałam chorą, żeby zostać samej w domu i wymknąć się na podwójną randkę z Natanielem, Rozalią i Leo. Było mi ciągle głupio z tego powodu, nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywałam i nie oszukiwałam rodziców. Z drugiej strony to chyba dzięki temu sprawy z Natanielem przybrały interesujący mnie bieg… - Ej, uważaj jak chodzisz! Drgnęłam przestraszona. Zamyślona prawie staranowałam Kastiela. - E-e, przepraszam Kastiel, nie zauważyłam cię… Prychnął oburzony. - Jestem taki mały? – uśmiechnął się, ale jak to on, niezbyt przyjemnie. – Chociaż po tobie wszystkiego się można spodziewać, płaska deseczko. - Ej, przestań mnie tak nazywać! To wcale nie jest prawda! - No jak nie jest… - Bo będę mówić na ciebie Kassi! - Droga wolna, myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Mam to gdzieś! – Skrzywił się. - Tak? To czemu nie idziesz do sali gimnastycznej, Kassi? Znów chcesz mieć kłopoty? - Kłopoty? – nie skomentował przezwiska. – Kłopoty to moje drugie imię. Ale skoro już musisz wiedzieć, to właśnie tam szedłem, gdy mnie tak subtelnie staranowałaś. Jak na tak niedużą osóbkę jesteś dość ciężka, wiesz? - Co?- zdenerwował mnie. – Przestaniesz się w końcu ze mnie nabijać? Lepiej już chodźmy do sali gimnastycznej, bo się spóźnimy! Ruszyłam w tym kierunku, nawet nie sprawdzając, czy idzie za mną. Dopiero przy drzwiach okazało się, że tak. Nawet je dla mnie przytrzymał. Może jednak zrobiło mu się głupio z powodu przezywania mnie? Eh, pewnie nie, w końcu to Kastiel. Raczej po prostu jest sobą. Nigdy nie uważałam, że jest tak bardzo gburowaty na jakiego chciał pozować i sądziłam, że pod tą maską złośliwości musi kryć się coś więcej. Nawet parę razy udało mi się dojrzeć przebłyski tego prawdziwego Kastiela, zanim oczywiście zainteresowałam się na dobre Natanielem. Z drugiej strony nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie próbowałam się do niego dostać. Weszliśmy do sali ostatni, wszyscy już byli w środku. Nataniel, Melania i inni gospodarze klas stali w grupce na środku, koło nauczycieli. Gdy weszliśmy wszystkie głowy skierowały się w naszym kierunku, ale ja patrzyłam tylko na jedną osobę. Nataniel wyglądał na zaskoczonego w pierwszej chwili, a potem odwrócił wzrok. Był … zły? Ah, no tak, weszłam z Kastielem, a oni przecież nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Ciekawe co sobie mógł pomyśleć? To przecież nie pierwszy raz, gdy przychodzę gdzieś z Kastielem, rano także przyszliśmy razem na lekcje. Lepiej po apelu poszukam Nataniela i z nim porozmawiam, bo jeszcze gotów dojść do jakichś niewłaściwych wniosków, tak jak ja po tym, gdy widziałam go w bibliotece z Priyą. Tymczasem jednak dołączyłam do kolegów z klasy. Widziałam, że Roza dziwnie mi się przygląda. Na pewno wyłapała mój nastrój i chciała wiedzieć, co zaszło w sobotę. Cóż, niedługo jej opowiem, ale póki co skupiłam się na tym, co mówi Pan Farazowski: -Więc jak już wspominałem, nasza szkoła chce zorganizować kolejne wydarzenie. Tym razem będą to zawody międzyszkolne. Przyjadą do nas uczniowie ze Szkoły Świętego Gilberta. Dokładny plan zostanie wam niedługo podany, a wszystko odbędzie się w piątek. Ten dzień będzie wolny od zajęć, ale obecność jest obowiązkowa. Część z was na pewno wystąpi na zawodach, ale uprzedzam, że dotyczy to tylko najlepszych. Dla reszty także znajdzie się miejsce przy pomocy w przygotowaniach. To chyba byłoby na tyle, więc możecie już wracać na przerwę. Zapowiedź zawodów bardzo mi się spodobała, ale prawdę mówiąc nie liczyłam za bardzo, że będę tam w charakterze sportowca. Nie jestem zbyt dobra z wf-u. Owszem, trochę biegam, trochę tańczę, ale na pewno są lepsi ode mnie. Chciałam wyjść z sali i porozmawiać z Natanielem, ale Roza była szybsza. Złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę szatni. Gdy już zamknęłyśmy drzwi od razu przystąpiła do ataku. - No gadaj, nie mogę się doczekać! Jak wasz powrót do domu? - Oh, lepiej tego nie wspominać! - C-co? – zrobiła szczerze zdumioną minę. – Nie pocałował cię? Coś powiedział? Zaczerwieniłam się na wspomnienie pocałunku. - Nie, Rozo, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu okazało się, że moi rodzice wrócili wcześniej do domu. Tata nas przyłapał, jak staliśmy pod domem. Nakrzyczał na Nataniela i kazał mu się tam więcej nie pokazywać. Jest wściekły i dostałam szlaban na miesiąc. - Co?! Ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak zareagowali! – Rozalia wyglądała na wzburzoną. - No… - Iridielle, co ty zrobiłaś? - No… powiedzmy… powiedzmy, że nie do końca rodzice pozwolili mi wyjść… - Co? A ty się wymknęłaś, zamiast odwołać spotkanie? – Tym razem Rozalia uśmiechnęła się. - Jak mogłam to odwołać? Mówisz, jakbyś nie wiedziała, ile mnie kosztowało zaproszenie Nataniela. Stwierdziłam, że jak raz się wymknę, to nikt niczego nie zauważy. Niestety nie podziałało. - Biedna. Czyli Nataniel cię nie pocałował? - Właściwie… - czułam, że policzki mnie palą. Wspomnienia tego, co stało się kilkadziesiąt minut temu w bibliotece ponownie opanowało moje myśli. Rozalia chyba się domyśliła. - Brawo, dziewczyno! Mówiłam, że mam rację! Wiedziałam, że Nataniel też coś do ciebie czuje. To było widać po tym, jak na ciebie patrzył. Zawsze był raczej zdystansowany do innych, ale z tobą spędzał bardzo dużo czasu, odkąd się pojawiłaś, to nie mogło znaczyć nic innego! Ale powiedz, zaproponował, żebyście byli parą? - N-nie, właściwie to od pocałunku jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy… to się stało przed apelem, w bibliotece… i Melania nam przerwała… - Oh, nie…- Roza zmartwiła się – Przecież ona od dawna jest zakochana w Natanielu, ale on zawsze traktował ją tylko jak koleżankę… -Wiem, przyznała mi się kiedyś… Ale w sumie wiedziała też, że mi on również bardzo się podoba, w końcu wspominałam o tym już na jej urodzinach, pamiętasz? - No tak, zresztą na pewno wiedziała, że coś się święci. Tylko po prostu bardzo mi jej szkoda. Chyba ciągle miała nadzieję… - Cóż, Rozo, nie zamierzam się nim dzielić tylko po to, aby poprawić humor Melanii. Oczywiście lubię ją, ale… - W tym momencie przerwał mi jakiś hałas z drugiej strony szafek. Obie z Rozalią odwróciłyśmy się w tamtą stronę, ale nikogo nie zauważyłyśmy. Trzasnęły drzwi od szatni. - O, nie, ktoś nas podsłuchiwał! –Byłam załamana. Nie chciałam, aby cała szkoła wiedziała o moim pocałunku z Natanielem. Ruszyłam prędko do wyjścia, żeby zobaczyć, kto to był. Niestety na sali gimnastycznej nie było już nikogo, za to na dziedzińcu czas spędzało wielu uczniów. Nie miałam więc możliwości dowiedzenia się, kim był podsłuchiwacz. Spojrzałam zmartwiona na Rozalię. - Nie martw się…- zaczęła, ale w tym momencie podeszła do nas Peggy. - Co macie takie grobowe miny, stało się coś? - N-nie, właściwie to nie… - miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie była to nasza szkolna dziennikarka. Raczej nie chciałam, aby wieści o mnie i o Nacie pojawiły się w kolejnym numerze gazetki szkolnej. Jednak Peggy nie ciągnęła tematu, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolona. Roza też to zauważyła. - Co tam, Peggy, masz jakiś nowy pomysł na artykuł? Z czegoś się wyraźnie cieszysz… - A i owszem, jak zwykle jestem najlepiej poinformowana. Ale niczego się ode mnie nie dowiecie, jutro wychodzi nowy numer i będziecie musieli go przeczytać. - No nie bądź taka, uchyl tajemnicy!- Nagle zjawił się przy nas Alexy. - Nie ma mowy! – Peggy z triumfalnym uśmiechem odwróciła się i odeszła. - Co ona znowu knuje? – byłam naprawdę zaniepokojona. Jeśli to ona znajdowała się z nami w szatni i jutro napisze o mnie i Natanielu, to chyba przestanę się pokazywać w szkole! A co zrobi Nataniel? Pewnie i jemu będzie przykro, może nawet będzie na mnie zły… -Hej, Iridielle, stało się coś? – Alexy przyjrzał mi się badawczo. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś się miała rozpłakać. - Ja, eh… - No już, daj jej spokój. –Roza klepnęła go po ramieniu. – Miała po prostu ciężki weekend z rodzicami.. -Ah, tak, coś o tym słyszałem, że mamy w szkole nowego buntownika. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zaczniesz uciekać z lekcji razem z Kastielem. – zaśmiał się. - Co? Nie, miejmy nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie – Roza mrugnęła do mnie. – No to zostawiam was na razie, muszę jeszcze iść coś zrobić. Pa! - Cześć. Gdy Rozalia odeszła, Alexy zaczął mi się przypatrywać. -Co? – zmieszałam się . - Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałaś? - Oczywiście, ale nie ma o czym mówić… - Nie udawaj niewiniątka! Widziałem, jaką miałaś minę, gdy weszliście na apel z Kastielem! Co prawda nie sądziłem, że wybierzesz jego… - Co?! – teraz ja się zaśmiałam – Ależ ja nie mam nic wspólnego z Kastielem. Zresztą, ciągle się kłócimy, daj spokój, Alexy! Teraz on się zdziwił. - Czyli nie Kastiel? - Zapewniam cię, ze nie. - O, to dobrze… -Co? Dlaczego tak mówisz? - No cóż.. – zamyślił się na chwilę. – E, nieważne. To w końcu chodzisz z kimś? - N-nie… - znów się zaczerwieniłam, ale przecież mówiłam prawdę. Nataniel nie pytał mnie o chodzenie. – Obiecałam, że ci powiem, gdy będę miała chłopaka… - Yhm- Alexy popatrzył na mnie dziwnie.-To w takim razie muszę iść pogadać z Arminem. Na razie. Odszedł do brata, zanim zdążyłam coś odpowiedzieć. Co to niby miało znaczyć? Oczywiście, jeśli wszystko będzie już oficjalne, to powiem Alexemu, w końcu mu to obiecałam. Ale na pewno nie zamierzam mu się zwierzać z mojego pocałunku. Owszem to mój przyjaciel, ale o takich rzeczach wolałam rozmawiać z Rozalią. W końcu była dziewczyną. Z drugiej strony, Alex, jako gej, też mógłby mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Ale czy naprawdę było nad czym się rozwodzić? Nataniel powiedział, że nie pragnie niczego więcej jak być ze mną w tamtej chwili i mnie pocałował. Znów uśmiechnęłam się do swoich myśli. Chyba powinnam go poszukać. W sumie nie wiem, czy dla niego pocałunek znaczył tak wiele jak dla mnie. Myślę, że tak, ale co, jeśli się mylę? Jestem zakochana i inaczej patrzę na pewne rzeczy. Mogę coś wyolbrzymiać. Muszę się z nim spotkać, chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać, albo może pocałuje mnie po raz kolejny? Poczułam jak drżę, na samą myśl o tym. Ruszyłam w stronę wejścia do szkoły, wypatrując Nataniela. Niestety nie widziałam go nigdzie. Na korytarzu także go nie było, ani w klasie. Postanowiłam sprawdzić jeszcze ogród, ale znalazłam tam tylko Lysandra. - O, witaj, Iridielle. – uśmiechnął się na mój widok. - Cześć, Lysander, nie widziałeś Nataniela? - Co? A, nie, nie widziałem. A ty nie widziałaś może mojego notatnika? -Znów go zgubiłeś?- Lysander często gubił różne rzeczy, a ja je często znajdowałam. - No… tak. Zupełnie nie wiem, gdzie może być, a przyszedł mi do głowy właśnie pomysł na nową piosenkę. Chciałem zapisać, ale okazało się, że nie mam notatnika. - Jeśli gdzieś go zobaczę, to na pewno ci przyniosę – teraz ja się uśmiechnęłam. Lysander spojrzał na mnie smutno. - Coś się stało? – zaniepokoiłam się. Czyżby to on był w szatni… -Nie, nic… Chyba lepiej się już dogadujesz z Kastielem? - Co? – Co oni wszyscy? – Myślę, że nie ma jakiejś znaczącej różnicy… - Ah… - Lysander uśmiechnął się lekko. – No cóż, skoro tak mówisz… - jego spojrzenie było dziwne. - Lys, o co ci chodzi? - No po prostu… eh, nie ważne. – Zaraz, czy on się czerwieni? O co mu znowu chodzi? Chyba naprawdę nie rozumiem chłopaków, będę musiała potem zapytać Rozę, czy czegoś nie wie na temat Lysandra. Ostatecznie spędza z nim przecież więcej czasu, pewnie nawet bywa u nich w domu, skoro chodzi z jego bratem. W każdym razie Roza ma dużo więcej doświadczenia z chłopakami i może mi to wytłumaczy. Zadzwonił dzwonek, więc pożegnałam się z Lysandrem i poszłam na lekcje. Ostatnią lekcją tego dnia była historia. Gdy weszłam do klasy, niemal wszyscy byli już na miejscach. Jednak nie było Nataniela i Melanii. Zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam się tym martwić, ale stwierdziłam, że Nat wystarczająco dobitnie dał nam obu do zrozumienia, kto jest dla niego ważniejszy, gdy po raz pierwszy przerwała nam dziś w bibliotece. Już miałam usiąść na moim ulubionym miejscu, gdy z końca sali zawołała mnie Priya. Podeszłam do niej. -Hej, Iridielle, może usiądziesz ze mną? - O-ok, pewnie - usiadłam, jednak wciąż wpatrywałam się w drzwi klasy, starając się wypatrzeć Nataniela. -Hej, co z tobą? – Priya szturchnęła mnie. - Co? A nie nic. Zamyśliłam się – Priya uśmiechnęła się, jakby dokładnie wiedziała, o kim myślałam. Czyżby to ona była w szatni? E, nie sądzę. Wiem, ze na początku trochę źle ją oceniłam, ale byłam tak bardzo zazdrosna. Poza tym powiedziałam jej, że zakochałam się w Nacie, a ona stwierdziła, że nigdy na niego nie leciała. Miałyśmy się lepiej poznać, więc lepiej nie będę wobec niej taka podejrzliwa. – A jak tam sytuacja z Amber? Priya zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w nieco krótsze już blond loki Amber, która siedziała z przodu. Wyglądała naprawdę niebezpiecznie, gdy robiła taką minę. - Cóż, jeszcze niczego nie wymyśliłam, ale jeśli ona chce wojny, to sądzę, że będzie ją miała… - wysyczała. Siostra Nataniela, Amber obu nam zalazła za skórę. Zresztą nie tylko nam dwóm. Miała konflikty niemal z każdym w naszej klasie, oczywiście oprócz swoich koleżaneczek, Li i Charlotte. Poza tym uważała się za królową szkoły i pomiatała każdym, kto się jej sprzeciwiał. Sama miałam z nią różne utarczki, jednak to, co się działo między nią i Priyą było czasem naprawdę przerażające. Jak ostatnio, gdy Amber chciała obciąć Priyi włosy, ale w końcu to Priya obcięła włosy Amber. Nie, żeby mnie to nie ucieszyło, ale jednak była to siostra Nataniela. Nie wiem, czy nie powinnam raczej jej ostrzec. Z drugiej strony, wciąż miałam w pamięci sytuację, gdy Amber podarła moje wypracowanie na historię i przez to musiałam posprzątać klasę biologiczną. Drzwi sali otworzyły się po raz kolejny, ale tym razem wszedł tylko Kastiel. Rozejrzał się po sali i w momencie gdy jego wzrok spoczął na mnie ruszył w naszą stronę. - Cześć Priya, Iridielle. – zaczął, pochylając się nad naszą ławką. – Nie zgubiłaś czegoś? – Zwrócił się do mnie. - Co? – Zaczęłam przetrząsać nerwowo torbę. Tymczasem Kastiel zwrócił się do Priyi. - Robisz coś ciekawego po południu? O, ładnie, Kastiel ją chyba podrywa. No cóż, nie powinno mnie to dziwić, od razu zorientowałam się, że większość chłopaków na nią leci. Chyba traktują tak każdą nową uczennicę. No, może poza mną… Priya uśmiechnęła się , patrząc na Kastiela. - Może … - zatrzepotała rzęsami. - Dasz znać jak się zdecydujesz? – Kastiel wyglądał na nieco rozdrażnionego. - Zależy, czy możesz zaproponować coś ciekawszego - Priya uśmiechnęła się. - No nie wiem… - Kastiel zerknął na mnie. – Zgubiłaś telefon w szatni. Masz. - C-co? Oh… - nie, tylko nie on. Czy to Kastiel był w szatni po apelu? No, on przynajmniej nikomu nie wygada. Nie interesują go raczej moje sprawy sercowe, ale z drugiej strony może chciałby wykorzystać tę informację, aby zrobić na złość Natanielowi. - Co masz taką minę? Pilnuj swoich rzeczy na drugi raz. A z tobą widzimy się pod szkołą po zajęciach. – zwrócił się do Priyi. Gdy odwrócił się od naszego stolika, zauważyłam, że do klasy wszedł Nataniel i Melania. Nataniel spojrzał na mnie, ale nie udało mi się odczytać jego spojrzenia. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, jednak zamiast też posłać mi uśmiech odwrócił się i usiadł z Melanią. Co to niby miało być?! Miałam ochotę wstać i porozmawiać z nim na środku klasy. Jednak w tym momencie do sali wszedł pan Farazowski i rozpoczął lekcję. Oczywiście nie mogłam na niczym się skupić. Patrzyłam ciągle na Nata, ale ten ani razu się nie odwrócił. Może gdybym usiadła tam, gdzie zwykle, to znów by się do mnie dosiadł, jak tydzień temu? Mogłabym go wtedy o coś zapytać. A może lepiej nie? Co jeśli przemyślał sprawę i uznał, że nie jestem jednak w jego typie, a pocałunek to był błąd? Bardzo ciężko było mi doczekać do końca lekcji, a gdy zadzwonił dzwonek czym prędzej stanęłam przy ławce Nataniela i Melanii. - Nat, możemy pogadać? - Iridielle, naprawdę się spieszę, wybacz. Mamy teraz zebranie gospodarzy, bo jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. – Spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco.- Może spotkamy się po południu, co ty na to? - Oh…- miałam ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję, chyba wszystko było ok. Już miałam się zgodzić, gdy przypomniałam sobie o szlabanie. – Przepraszam, ale mam szlaban… lepiej nie będę teraz drażnić rodziców. Po prostu zobaczymy się jutro w szkole. -O-oh, jasne, nie ma sprawy. – Wydawało mi się, czy usłyszałam zawód w jego głosie? W każdym razie na pewno nie dało się nie dostrzec złośliwego uśmiechu na twarzy Melanii, która od początku przysłuchiwała się naszej rozmowie. Zaraz, Melania i złośliwy uśmiech? Musiało mi się przewidzieć! Z drugiej strony, jeśli to ona była w szatni, to może chcieć mi dopiec, albo co gorsza będzie chciała omotać Nataniela. Pożegnałam się z nimi i wyszłam z klasy. Żałowałam, że nie możemy się spotkać, ale przecież tato by mnie chyba zabił, gdyby się dowiedział, że znów wychodzę z Natem. O czym ja mówię? Przecież nawet nie byłoby mowy o żadnym wyjściu! A ja nie chcę już ich okłamywać. Gdy przyszłam do domu okazało się, że rodziców jeszcze nie ma. Przez myśl przemknęło mi, aby wyjść i spotkać się z Natanielem. Ale nie, nie mogłam zrobić tego po raz kolejny. Nie dość, że ja miałabym poważne kłopoty, to do tego Nataniel też znalazłby się pod ostrzałem, a tego za wszelką cenę wolałam uniknąć. Mój tato i tak był na niego bardzo zły, chyba w jakiś sposób go obwiniał za moją niesubordynację. Hm, powinnam chyba spróbować jakoś załagodzić atmosferę w domu. Może zrobię rodzicom coś do jedzenia? Co prawda, nie radzę sobie za dobrze z gotowaniem, ale przecież ostatnia sałatka, którą zrobiłam na nasz piknik w parku, bardzo smakowała Natowi, a jej przygotowanie było proste. Musiałabym tylko pójść po składniki na bazar. Czym prędzej przebrałam się i wyszłam z domu. Na bazarze kupiłam, co trzeba i wracałam zadowolona do domu. Byłam już prawie koło parku, gdy usłyszałam szczekanie, a zaraz po tym coś na mnie wskoczyło i to z takim impetem, że aż się przewróciłam, prosto w kałużę. Oczywiście wszystkie zakupy rozsypały się dookoła. - No nie, to znów ty! Demon, spokój! Spojrzałam na właściciela. Tak jak podejrzewałam, był to Kastiel. Ostatnio ciągle na siebie wpadamy. - Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał jakimś dziwnie łagodnym głosem, kucając przy mnie i pomagając mi pozbierać rozrzucone rzeczy. - Tak, chyba tak… O nie, spójrz, mam mokre spodnie, twój pies wepchnął mnie w kałużę! - Haha- zaśmiał się, ale niezbyt złośliwie. – Rzeczywiście, wyglądasz, jakbyś nie dobiegła do łazienki. - Nie śmiej się, tylko coś wymyśl, przecież nie mogę iść tak przez miasto! Byłam załamana. Znając życie na pewno wracając spotkam kogoś znajomego, a przecież nie mogę się każdemu tłumaczyć, że usiadłam w kałuży! -Możemy poczekać w parku, dopóki nie wyschną – zaproponował Kastiel. - Oszalałeś? Muszę być zaraz w domu, mam szlaban… - Co?! Ty masz szlaban? Haha, co zrobiłaś, dostałaś trójkę ze sprawdzianu? - Ej, czy tylko ty możesz rozrabiać? – zdecydowanie nie chciałam się zwierzać Kastielowi z powodu mojego szlabanu. – Poza tym nie miałeś się dziś spotkać z Priyą? - A, no tak. – przytaknął. – Mógłbym to ewentualnie przesunąć. – Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. – No co? Gdyby nie Demon, to nie miałabyś problemu. Ale mam lepszy pomysł, niż cię niańczyć, aż plama ci wyschnie. – Zdjął swoją kurtkę i podał mi – załóż to, jest dłuższa niż twoja, więc zakryje cała plamę. -Dzięki- byłam tak zaskoczona, że bez sprzeciwu wykonałam jego polecenie. – Oddam ci jurto w szkole, jeśli to nie problem. A teraz już muszę iść, na razie! - Tak, tak, na razie. Odeszłam nie zwlekając. Okazało się, że gdy byłam na zakupach mama wróciła do domu. Na szczęście taty jeszcze nie było. - Gdzie byłaś? Nie pamiętasz, że masz szlaban? – Mama pojawiła się od razu w przedpokoju, na szczęście zdążyłam wcześniej zdjąć kurtkę Kastiela i schować ją między innymi na wieszaku. - Przepraszam mamo, wyszłam po produkty na sałatkę. Pomyślałam, że przygotuję ją dziś dla nas. -Oh. – Chyba się zmieszała- No dobrze, ten jeden raz przymknę oko. Czemu masz mokre spodnie? - Przewróciłam się i wpadłam w kałużę. Spojrzała na mnie badawczo, ale zaraz odpuściła. Poszłyśmy do kuchni robić sałatkę. Wieczór z rodzicami minął bardzo miło, wbrew pozorom. Sałatka wszystkim smakowała i coś czuję, że będzie to teraz moje popisowe danie. Do tego tato doradził mi, żeby następnym razem dodać trochę octu balsamicznego do sosu. Stwierdził, że chyba wreszcie zaczął się u mnie ujawniać jego talent kulinarny. Jeśli jednak miałam jakąś nadzieję na złagodzenie kary, to okazała się być ona płonna. Niestety rodzice byli nieugięci, a mnie czekały długie 4 tygodnie. Następnego dnia nie mogłam się doczekać, aż zobaczę Nataniela. Chciałam z nim w końcu porozmawiać. Upewnić się, że nie zmienił co do mnie zdania. Oczywiście wychodząc z domu zapomniałam kurtki Kastiela, więc musiałam się wrócić. Przez to byłam spóźniona i nie miałam szansy, aby złapać Nata przed lekcjami. Gdy weszłam do klasy pan Farazowski czytał już listę. Po raz kolejny ucieszyłam się, że mam nazwisko na literę W i jestem prawie na końcu listy. Niestety Nataniel siedział już z Melanią, więc przysiadłam się do Iris. Na lekcji omawialiśmy wciąż temat Unii Europejskiej, a Priya jak się okazało miała na ten temat bardzo bogatą wiedzę. Podziwiałam ja w pewien sposób, bo mi historia nigdy nie wchodziła tak łatwo do głowy. Te wszystkie daty, które trzeba było zapamiętać, to zdecydowanie nie moja bajka. O wiele lepiej radzę sobie z matematyką. W zasadzie nie muszę się tego uczyć, jeśli mi ktoś dobrze wszystko wytłumaczy. Hm, przed ostatnimi egzaminami pomagał mi Nataniel. Pamiętam, że jest świetnym nauczycielem. No i dobrze uczy się ze wszystkiego, może więc mogłabym poprosić go o pomoc z historii? Mam wrażenie, że gdybym powiedziała rodzicom, że zostanę po lekcjach w bibliotece, żeby się pouczyć to nie mieliby nic przeciwko. A przecież nie muszę wspominać, z kim będę. Oby tylko Nat się zgodził, ale o to chyba nie powinnam się martwić. Pomógł nawet Kim, gdy go o to poprosiłam, a są przecież w dużo dalszych relacjach niż my. Moje rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek. Wszyscy wyszli na korytarz. Poszłam poszukać Nataniela i znalazłam go niedaleko klatki schodowej. Był sam, więc podeszłam bez obaw. - Cześć. - Cześć, Iridielle – uśmiechnął się słodko. Uwielbiam jak się tak uśmiecha. – W domu lepiej? - Co? Oh, jasne. Zrobiłam wczoraj znów tę sałatkę, którą jedliśmy na naszym pikniku. Tato stwierdził, że można by dodać do niej nieco sosu balsamicznego. Zrobię tak następnym razem. - Widzisz, a martwiłaś się, że nie umiesz gotować. Niedługo zostaniesz ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. - Oj, przestań! – zaśmiałam się. Nataniel nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, cały czas się uśmiechał. Ciekawe, czy myślał o naszym pocałunku? Chyba go zapytam – Nat, chciałam w sumie pogadać o… - Iridielle! – ktoś krzyknął za moimi plecami. Gdy się odwróciłam, stal tam Kastiel. – Masz moją kurtkę? – Nie zaszczycił Nataniela nawet spojrzeniem. - Co? A tak, mam ją tutaj, jeszcze raz dziękuję. – Wyjęłam kurtkę z torby i podałam mu ją. Kastiel założył ją i się skrzywił. - Śmierdzi twoimi perfumami, będę musiał ją wyczyścić. - O… przepraszam nie pomyślałam o tym, powinnam ją wyprać, jeśli chcesz, to wezmę ją … - Nie, daj spokój. Przecież i tak by od wczoraj nie wyschła, to jest skóra. No i tego się nie pierze w pralce, jeszcze byś ją zniszczyła. To cześć. Kastiel odszedł w stronę klasy, a ja odwróciłam się do Nataniela. Od razu zauważyłam, że popsuł mu się humor. Oczy mu pociemniały, jak zawsze, gdy widział Kastiela, ale nawet teraz, gdy znów na mnie spojrzał, jego wyraz twarzy nie łagodniał. Chwila minęła, wolałam już nie poruszać tematu pocałunku. - Iridielle, spotkałaś się wczoraj z Kastielem? – Zapytał bardzo poważnym tonem. –Myślałem, że masz szlaban? - To nie było zaplanowane spotkanie, po prostu na siebie wpadliśmy, gdy robiłam zakupy. No i pożyczył mi kurtkę.. -Przestań! - C-co? – Nataniel wyglądał na wściekłego, kompletnie nie rozumiałam o co mu chodzi. – A-ale Nat… - Przepraszam, Iridielle, ale muszę iść na spotkanie gospodarzy. Mamy teraz dużo pracy, więc nie zdziw się, jeśli nie zobaczymy się prędko. Jestem naprawdę zajęty. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować, już go nie było. Muszę przyznać, że co jak co, ale Nataniel dotrzymał słowa. Niemal nie widziałam go przez cały dzień. Jedynie migał mi na korytarzu od czasu do czasu, był też oczywiście na lekcjach, ale nie udało nam się spotkać nawet wzrokiem. Chyba musiałam mieć dość nieszczęśliwą minę na przedostatniej przerwie, bo gdy tylko udało mi się w spokoju usiąść i wyciągnąć zeszyt zaraz dosiadł się Kentin. W zasadzie nie widziałam go już jakiś czas. Było to dziwne, bo uważam go za przyjaciela i zawsze nam się miło razem rozmawiało. - Co się stało? – Od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. I co ja niby miałam mu powiedzieć? - Nic, Kentin, trochę się smucę z powodu sytuacji w domu. A co u ciebie? - A tak, twój szlaban… -zawiesił znacząco głos. Jakby coś wiedział. -Skąd wiesz, że mam szlaban? -Uh – spojrzał w bok – Ktoś mi o tym wspominał. Pewnie musiałaś się komuś poskarżyć. Zrobiłam szybki rachunek sumienia. Kto wiedział o szlabanie? Nat, to pewne, no i Roza, jeszcze Alexy, Lysander, no i Kastiel.. cóż, trochę ich było, nie ma się co dziwić, że nie pozostało to tajemnicą. -No, rzeczywiście, nie ukrywałam się z tym specjalnie. A co u ciebie? Jak twój szczeniak? - Wszystko w porządku. Jest słodki. Może miałabyś kiedyś ochotę wyjść z nami na spacer albo coś w tym stylu? - Spacer? Jasne, jeśli tylko rodzice mi pozwolą… - No tak. – Kentin zamyślił się. – Wiesz, myślę, że mógłbym spróbować z nimi pogadać. Wydaje mi się, że polubili mnie na dniu otwartym. Może nawet moglibyśmy spotkać się całymi rodzinami. Moi rodzice także bardzo cię polubili! -Oh, naprawdę? – zmniejszałam się, bo w takich momentach Kentin za bardzo przypominał mi tego chłopaka, który w starej szkole ciągle za mną chodził, bo był we mnie zakochany. Mam nadzieję, że już mu przeszło, teraz po tej historii z Natanielem, nie chciałabym go zranić… Może lepiej będzie trzymać jednak pewien dystans? – Wiesz, Kentin, jestem pewna, że rodzice cię lubią, ale nie sądzę, aby tata zgodził się nagiąć swoje zasady. Gdy się na coś zdecyduje, to ciężko go przekonać do zmiany zdania… -Nie martw się, coś na pewno wymyślę. Jeśli tylko się zgodzisz oczywiście… - starał się powiedzieć to lekko, ale usłyszałam w jego głosie jakieś…zirytowanie? – Będzie dobrze, Iridielle, możesz mi zaufać.- Mówiąc to objął mnie lekko za ramię. Było to w jakiś sposób pokrzepiające. Spojrzałam na dziedziniec pełen uczniów. Od razu moją uwagę przykuła samotna postać, która się nam przyglądała ze środka dziedzińca. Nataniel patrzył na mnie jakoś tak bez wyrazu. Chciałam do niego iść, ale zanim zdążyłam wstać, już go nie było. - To jak? Przyjdę do ciebie dziś po lekcjach, dobrze? – Kentin wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. -Co?! A tak, jasne, przyjdź, zaraz dam ci adres… - Nie trzeba- przerwał mi. – Przecież byłem u ciebie, gdy wymyślaliśmy plan, jak pozbyć się Debry, pamiętasz? Racja, przecież byli wtedy niemal wszyscy: Kentin, Lysander, Armin, Rozalia i … i Nat. Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć, przecież to wtedy Roza zaczęła komentować moją bieliznę. - Czytaliście już najnowszy numer? – Peggy wyrosła przy nas jak spod ziemi. – ou… w czymś wam przeszkodziłam? - Nie, skąd.- Czemu ostatnio ciągle mi coś sugerują? – Nie czytałam jeszcze gazetki , piszesz tam o swoim najnowszym odkryciu? – serce podeszło mi do gardła, co jeśli to artykuł o mnie i Natanielu?! -Tak, ale nie rób takiej przerażonej miny – zaśmiała się. – Tym razem niczego złego nie napisałam. No, macie możecie sobie poczytać. – Podała Kentinowi gazetkę, ale od razu wyrwałam mu ją z rąk. Musiałam wiedzieć! Peggy zaśmiała się z mojego zachowania i odeszła. Na szczęście w gazetce nie było nic na mój temat, więc oddałam ją Kentinowi, nie skupiając się na zawartości. Mogłam odetchnąć z ulgą. To nie Peggy była w szatni. Ale w takim razie kto? - Super! – Krzyknął Kentin. – Po zawodach szkoła zorganizuje nam dyskotekę! - C-co? - Nie zauważyłaś?- Ken spojrzał na mnie zdumiony. – Przecież Peggy napisała o tym na pierwszej stronie. Spojrzałam ponownie na gazetę. Rzeczywiście, Peggy opisała tam plan piątkowych zawodów, ostatni punkt to była dyskoteka. - I tak rodzice mi na pewno nie pozwolą zostać. Mam szlaban, zapomniałeś? - Nie martw się, muszą cię puścić. W końcu to tak jakby szkolne zadanie, nie? - Nie byłabym taka pewna, Kentin. - O czym rozmawiacie? – Roza podeszła do nas, zauważyłam, że towarzyszy jej Armin. Był jakiś dziwnie milczący. - O dyskotece, Iridielle martwi się, że nie będzie mogła przyjść z powodu szlabanu… -Masz szlaban ?– Armin wydawał się zaskoczony. - Tak, ja… - Dajcie już spokój, to szkolna impreza, na pewno cię puszczą.- Roza wyglądała na zdeterminowaną. – Gdyby coś było nie tak, to ja mogę z nimi porozmawiać. Przez chwilę wizja Rozalii rozmawiającej z moim ojcem na temat mojego szlabanu zagościła w mojej głowie i zaśmiałam się na ten widok. No, ciekawe, kto by z tego starcia wyszedł zwycięsko? - A poza tym, zauważyliście może, co jest jeszcze w programie imprezy?- Roza przywróciła mnie do rzeczywistości. Oboje z Kentinem spojrzeliśmy na gazetę ponownie. - Bieg trójnogów! – Roza najwidoczniej nie chciała czekać, aż sami znajdziemy. – I do tego piszą, że mają w nim wziąć udział wszyscy uczniowie z naszej klasy! – Była nieźle zdenerwowana. Nic dziwnego, w końcu nie lubiła ćwiczyć na wfie, więc na pewno takie zawody też nie były dla niej niczym ciekawym. - Ale co to jest ten bieg trójnogów, tak w ogóle? - Armin chyba ciągle był w świecie swoich gier. - Po prostu dobieramy się w pary i wiążemy sobie razem nogi, tak, że mamy niby tylko 3. Tak musimy przebiec jakiś dystans. No co? W szkole wojskowej często tak biegaliśmy. – Kentin wyglądał na pewnego siebie. – Jak mamy dobrać się w pary? Są jakieś zasady ?– zapytał Rozę. - W artykule piszą, że pary są dowolne, ale musimy je zgłosić do końca jutrzejszych lekcji nauczycielowi wf-u. - Świetnie, Iridielle, chcesz biec ze mną? – Kentin zwrócił się do mnie. – Mam w tym wprawę, na pewno wygramy. Zatkało mnie, ale zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Armin: - Skąd wiesz, że wygracie? Myślę, że Iridielle miałaby większe szanse ze mną! Nasz spojrzenia przeniosły się na drugiego chłopaka. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć, ale wyglądało to prawie jak jakaś wojna. Między chłopcami wyraźnie można było wyczuć jakieś napięcie. Spróbowałam ich uspokoić, tym bardziej, że doskonale wiedziałam, z kim chciałabym być w parze. -Ej, spokojnie, może po prostu bądźcie razem w parze, ze mną żaden z was na pewno nie wygra… -Dokładnie- dodała Roza, też zdziwiona zachowaniem chłopaków. – Iridielle będzie w parze ze mną. W tym momencie musiałam zrobić naprawdę głupią minę, bo Roza zaśmiała się i pociągnęła mnie za rękę przez dziedziniec, z dala od chłopaków. Gdy oddaliłyśmy się na wystarczającą odległość, szepnęła mi: - Nie martw się, jutro przyniosę zwolnienie i będziesz mogła być w parze z Natanielem. - Dzięki – od razu zrobiło mi się lepiej, gdy wyjawiła plan. – Widziałaś? – Skinęłam głową na chłopców, którzy dalej zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali.- Co im się stało? Rozalia zaśmiała się. - Powiedziałam coś zabawnego? - Nie, po prostu to zabawne, jaka jesteś wszystkiego nieświadoma. Powiem inaczej. To po prostu urocze. Myślę, że dokładnie dlatego, wszyscy cię tak lubią, bo tego nie udajesz. -Co? Czego nie udaję? I czego jestem nieświadoma?- Krzyknęłam za nią, ale odeszła, kręcąc głową i śmiejąc się. Po lekcjach byłam tak zaaferowana tym wszystkim, co stało się wcześniej, że całkiem zapomniałam, że Kentin miał do mnie przyjść. Siedziałam właśnie w pokoju, odrabiając lekcje, gdy mama zapukała do drzwi. -Iridielle, masz gościa. - Co? – Odwróciłam się do niej zaskoczona. - Kentin do ciebie przyszedł. Ale na razie rozmawia z tatą w salonie. Momentalnie zerwałam się z krzesła i zbiegłam na dół. W salonie rzeczywiście siedział Kentin, a mój ojciec o czymś zawzięcie z nim dyskutował. Czy on się śmiał? Ewidentnie, Kentin jakimś cudem rozśmieszył mojego ojca! - Iridielle – tato mnie zauważył – ten młody człowiek twierdzi, że miał pomóc ci zrobić pracę domową z biologii… - Tak…- rzuciłam spojrzenie w stronę Kentina, ale wydawał się całkowicie pewny swego. - A potem chciał zabrać cię na spacer, żebyście poszukali liści do klasera… Tylko uniosłam brwi. Co też ten Kentin wymyślił! - I podobno w piątek macie organizować jakąś szkolną zabawę, czemu nam nic nie powiedziałaś? - No… no bo i tak mam szlaban, więc myślałam… - Kochanie, myślę, że na szkolne rzeczy możemy zrobić wyjątek. Tym bardziej, jeśli będziesz spędzać ten czas z dobrze ułożonymi i sumiennymi uczniami. Wspólna nauka to nic złego, a po nauce należy ci się odpoczynek. Czy ja śnię, czy ktoś podmienił mojego ojca? - No, idźcie już się uczyć- mama pogoniła nas do mojego pokoju. W szoku poszłam na górę, a Kentin za mną. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie, ale odezwał się dopiero na górze. - Mówiłem, że twoi rodzice mnie polubili.. - Tak, naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem… - Sądzę, że twój tata widziałby cię chętniej w towarzystwie jakiegoś miłego, rozsądnego chłopaka, a niekoniecznie kogoś, kto sprawia kłopoty… -O czym ty mówisz?- Przerwałam mu gwałtownie. Staliśmy blisko siebie, twarzą w twarz. Czy Kentin śmiał właśnie nazwać Nataniela kimś, kto sprawia kłopoty? W życiu nie słyszałam większej bredni, to raczej ja z naszej dwójki częściej sprowadzałam kłopoty na Nata… Zaraz, zaraz, to pewne, że nie mówił o Nacie! - Masz na myśli Kastiela?- Zaśmiałam się. Teraz Kentin się zmieszał. -K-kastiela? – Przełknął ślinę, zdenerwowany. – Więc spotykasz się też z Kastielem? - Co? Co ty pleciesz, z nikim się nie spotykam, a już na pewno nie z Kastielem! Po prostu ostatnio każdy rzuca jakieś aluzje na jego temat, najpierw Alexy, potem Lysander, myślałam, że ty też! - N-no tak, dokładnie o to mi chodziło! – Obrócił się gwałtownie. Chyba nie to chciał powiedzieć, ale kompletnie nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodzi. - Schowałaś mojego misia. -Co? – Jego głos był taki smutny. Podążyłam za jego wzrokiem. Patrzył na komodę. Ostatnio widział tam misia, którego podarował mi przed swoim wyjazdem do szkoły wojskowej i swoją przemianą. Ale jakiś czas temu miś Kentina wylądował w szufladzie, a na jego miejscu stało… zdjęcie Nataniela! Kupiłam je kiedyś od Violetty, która lubiła robić różnym osobom zdjęcia i potem nimi handlowała. – A tak, schowałam misia, żeby się tu nie kurzył. – Kurczę, chyba go nie przekonałam… - Nie ma sprawy- jego głos stwardniał. – Myślę, że spokojnie mógłby zmieścić się na przykład na tej półce nad twoim łóżkiem, prawda? Gdzie go schowałaś? Nie wiedziałam, co robić, więc wyjęłam misia z szuflady komody i podałam Kentinowi. Kentin ustawił go na półce nad moim łóżkiem. - Będziesz mogła na niego spoglądać przed snem, możesz zresztą nawet z nim spać, jeśli będzie ci smutno… - Kentin, co ty? - Oh, nie martw się, mówiłaś, ze ci się podoba, ale jeśli nie, to mogę ci kupić innego. Jaki kolor lubisz? Różowy? - Niebieski… - Ok, niech będzie niebieski. - Nie Kentin nie będziesz mi niczego kupował. Przestań! - Ale dlaczego? – Cała jego pewność siebie się gdzieś ulotniła w tym momencie. Znów patrzył na mnie tak jak dawniej. Takiego lubiłam go o wiele bardziej. Czy to możliwe, że ciągle do mnie coś czuł? E, nie sądzę, od tak dawna jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, zresztą przed jego wyjazdem do nowej szkoły dość dobitnie mu powiedziałam, że nigdy nie będziemy razem. To tylko kolega, może przyjaciel, ale na Boga! Ja kocham Nataniela! Oh, pierwszy raz wypowiedziałam to w myślach… Niby wiedziałam, ale jednak nigdy… -Iridielle? – głos Kentina wyrwał mnie z moich rozmyślań. – Ostatnio ty kupiłaś mi maskotkę, pamiętasz? Po prostu chciałem ci się odwdzięczyć, bo bardzo mi się podoba, mam ją na szafce nocnej… - O nie, czy Kentin myślał, że tamta maskotka ma jakieś głębsze znaczenie? - Kentin, kupiłam ci tamtego miśka właśnie w zamian za tego, którego mi podarowałeś. Kupowałam wtedy prezenty wielu osobom, moim przyjaciołom. Dostałeś ty, Alexy, Rozalia, Iris i … Nataniel. – Kentin posmutniał, gdy wypowiedziałam imię Nata. Czyżby wiedział? Oh, przecież przed chwilą zobaczył jego zdjęcie na mojej komodzie, tylko głupiec by się nie domyślił. Trzeba zmienić temat – Idziemy po te liście? - Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Wyszliśmy do parku. Czy mi się wydawało, czy ojciec, uśmiechnął się pod wąsem? W każdym razie chyba Kentin dużo bardziej przypadł mu do gustu niż Nataniel. Przepraszam tato, ale to nie twoja decyzja… W parku nie było dużo ludzi. Starałam się rozmawiać z Kentinem na neutralne tematy. Czas jakoś zleciał, nazbieraliśmy też trochę liści, po czym wróciłam do domu. Wychodząc z parku minęła nas Amber idąca w stronę sklepów z Li i Charlotte. Na szczęście rzuciła mi tylko wściekłe spojrzenie, ale nie podchodziła. Czyżby po problemach z Priyą straciła zainteresowanie, żeby dręczyć też innych? Gdy weszłam do domu, rodzice czekali na mnie w moim pokoju. - Co wy tu robicie? Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. - Stwierdziliśmy, że chyba zrozumiałaś swój błąd…- zaczęła mama - Dlatego jesteśmy w stanie darować ci ten szlaban…- dodał tata - Naprawdę? Jesteście kochani! – Rzuciłam się w ich stronę, obejmując ich. - Spokojnie – tata mnie uspokoił – to, że nie będziesz miała już szlabanu, nie oznacza, że darujemy ci karę. Do końca miesiąca będziesz sprzątać mieszkanie. - Pewnie, tato, tak się cieszę! - No ja myślę – dodał, już nieco mniej srogo. Wychodząc z pokoju rzucił jeszcze.– A ten kolega… Kentin, tak? Trzeba było powiedzieć, że się z nim spotykasz… -Co? - Zamurowało mnie – Tak ci powiedział? Tato, to nie tak, my się tylko przyjaźnimy, to tylko mój kolega…- wydało mi się, czy jego spojrzenie pociemniało? -Aha. A ten blondynek? To twój chłopak? - N-Nataniel? Nie, nie… ja nie mam chłopaka.- Tata zadowolony wyszedł z pokoju za mamą. W zasadzie to go nie okłamałam. Nie chodziłam z Natanielem, co więcej, prawie go ostatnio nie widywałam. Nie rozumiałam, co się dzieje, ale miałam bardzo złe przeczucia. Nagle jakby wszyscy zaczęli się interesować moim życiem uczuciowym, oprócz osoby, na której mi najbardziej zależało. Z takimi myślami położyłam się spać. W czwartek w szkole nie było Kentina. Nie mogłam też złapać Nataniela, żeby zapytać go o bieg trójnogów. Ani pochwalić się, że nie mam szlabanu. Może zaprosiłby mnie do swojego mieszkania? Odkąd wyprowadził się od rodziców, jeszcze u niego nie byłam. A bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć Śnieżkę, jego kotkę, którą pomagałam mu wybrać w sklepie zoologicznym. Poza tym miałam nadzieję, że w końcu spędzimy trochę czasu razem i … sam na sam... Niestety jedyna okazja, gdy go widziałam to długa przerwa. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, a ja uśmiechnęłam się. Nataniel jednak nie tylko nie odpowiedział na mój uśmiech, ale od razu odwrócił się do Melanii i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Śmiał się. To raczej nie było nic służbowego. Poczułam, jak znów zaczyna mnie zalewać zazdrość. Jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyłam go z Priyą w bibliotece. Nie, on mnie nie może unikać w ten sposób, muszę się z nim rozmówić tu i teraz. Niech mi w końcu powie, o co chodzi! Już miałam iść w jego stronę, gdy ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę. Odwróciłam się zdenerwowana. To była Roza. Wyglądała na przybitą. - Co się stało, Rozalio? - Przepraszam cię strasznie, Iridielle… - wyglądała na bardzo zawstydzoną – nauczyciel nie przyjął mojego zwolnienia! Wpisał też nas już razem do biegu… -Oh…- zerknęłam znów w stronę Nataniela. Dalej żartował z Melanią. Teraz była z nimi także Priya, no świetnie! – Wiesz, nie szkodzi. Nataniel i tak chyba nie miałby ochoty, żebym uczestniczyła z nim w biegu… - Co ty pleciesz? – Rozie wyraźnie zaczął wracać dawny humor. – Jak mógłby nie chcieć robić tego z tobą? Odkąd się pojawiłaś, uczestniczycie razem w takich akcjach. Pamiętasz bieg na orientację? Pamiętasz sprzątanie piwnicy przed koncertem? A kto z tobą wynosił króliczki z sali biologicznej? Jeśli sobie tego nie przypominasz, to przypomnij sobie jak wystawialiśmy Śpiącą Królewnę na scenie. Królewna i Książę, mówi ci to coś? – Wróciłam pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń. Rzeczywiście, szczególnie nasza sztuka to było coś, odkryłam wtedy w sobie talent aktorski. Zresztą nie było to bardzo trudne, w końcu chyba już wtedy coś do niego czułam. Po części miałam też nadzieję, ze nikt nie usunie najważniejszej sceny ze scenariusza i Nataniel naprawdę mnie tam pocałuje. No cóż, może to i lepiej, że tak się nie stało, patrząc na to, jak potoczyła się nasza znajomość po pierwszym pocałunku. - Może jeszcze uda mi się zmienić parę, poczekaj tu – Roza ruszyła w stronę sali gimnastycznej. - Nie, poczekaj!- Teraz ja chwyciłam ją za ramię. – Zostaw to. Przecież nawet jeśli nie pobiegniemy razem to nie znaczy, że stanie się coś złego. Jestem pewna, że Nataniel nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, żebym pobiegła z przyjaciółką. Zresztą patrząc na nasz zespół pewnie zajmiemy ostatnie miejsce. Roza uśmiechnęła się – No, tu chyba trafiłaś w sedno. Reszta zajęć minęła szybko. Starałam się z całej siły nie patrzeć już na Nataniela. Z drugiej strony miałam też dość pełnych wyrzutu spojrzeń Armina. Alexy wyjątkowo przesiadywał z bratem, a nie z nami, więc mogłam spędzić więcej czasu z dziewczynami. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Melania, tak ostatnio przybita, znów zaczęła być wesoła, ale wolałam nie poruszać tego tematu z nią. Poza tym Priya opowiadała nam, jak mieszkała w Afryce. Ta dziewczyna zjeździła prawie cały świat i muszę przyznać, bardzo ciekawie potrafiła opowiadać. Po ostatnim dzwonku postanowiłam jeszcze skoczyć do biblioteki aby oddać książkę, „Dr Jekyll i Mrs. Hyde”. Wypożyczyłam ją tego dnia, gdy Nataniel mnie pocałował. Poczułam, że zbiera mi się na płacz. Ostatkiem sił jednak powstrzymałam się i weszłam do biblioteki. Oddałam książkę i miałam wychodzić, gdy do środka wszedł… Nataniel. - Cześć, Iridielle – mówiąc to nie patrzył na mnie. -Cześć. Zapadła bardzo niezręczna cisza. Potem odezwaliśmy się jednocześnie: - Masz kogoś do pary… -Jak idą przygotowania… - Ty pierwsza! – W końcu lekko się uśmiechnął. - Nie, ty mów pierwszy- odbiłam piłeczkę. Westchnął. - Masz już parę do trójbiegu? Zaraz kończą się zapisy. - A… no właściwie to tak… - Naprawdę? – Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale tylko przez moment. Za chwilę jakby zapadł się w sobie. – No cóż, w takim razie powodzenia w piątek! – Odwrócił się, żeby wyjść. - Nataniel! – Zawołałam za nim. Przystanął, ale się nie odwrócił. -Tak? - A ty z kim będziesz biegł? Spojrzał na mnie smutno. - Chyba z Priyą. Pytała mnie wcześniej, bo jej partner się wykruszył… Ale raczej nie mam już za dużego wyboru. No, to na razie, muszę lecieć. Nogi się pode mną załamały, gdy tylko wyszedł. Musiałam przysiąść przy stoliku. Starałam się za wszelką siłę stłumić płacz, ale było to bardzo trudne. Nie chcąc poryczeć się przy bibliotekarce, która zaczynała zerkać zaciekawiona, rzuciłam się w kierunku toalety. Korytarze były już opustoszałe, ale mimo wszystko okazało się, że na klatce schodowej ktoś jest. -Iridielle? Co się stało?- To był Armin. Spojrzał na mnie. Łzy ciekły mi już ciurkiem i wyglądałam zapewne jak siedem nieszczęść. Mimo to podszedł do mnie i przytulił mnie mocno. – Cśś, już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Chciało mi się śmiać przez łzy. To już któryś raz, gdy popłakałam się w szkole. Za pierwszym razem wtedy, gdy Kastiel na mnie nakrzyczał, że wtrącam się w jego życie. Wtedy uspokajał mnie Nataniel. Potem płakałam już przez Nataniela, po tym, jak nazwał mnie idiotką i stwierdził, że nigdy mi nie wybaczy tego, że zgłosiłam na policję, ze jego ojciec go bije. A jednak udało nam się po tym pogodzić, Nat mnie przeprosił i było tak cudownie. A teraz znów. I tym razem nawet nie wiem, o co poszło. Przecież nic nie zrobiłam! - No już dobrze – Armin tulił mnie w ramionach, aż się uspokoiłam. Odsunęłam się od niego, zawstydzona. – Co się stało? Amber była dla ciebie niemiła? - N-nie… to nie ona – nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam mu wspomnieć o Natanielu. Ale z drugiej strony, jest chłopakiem, może pomoże mi zrozumieć, co się właściwie stało? – Armin? Czy to normalne, że facet całuje dziewczynę, a potem ma ją gdzieś? - C-co? Ktoś cię całował? – wyglądał na bardzo zmieszanego. Chyba nie powinnam mu o tym wspominać… - No… pytam hipotetycznie… - Serio? Hipotetycznie? Iridielle, jeśli ktoś cię tak potraktował, wierz mi, ze nie wie, co stracił. Zresztą pokaż mi tego, kto cię zranił, a zaraz się z nim policzę! To Ken, tak!? Teraz ja byłam w szoku, bo czego jak czego, ale po spokojnym Arminie nie spodziewałam się takiego wybuchu. I czemu nagle wspomniał o Kenie? - Ken? Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? - Jak skąd? Iridielle, Amber widziała was wczoraj w parku! To nie z nim się spotykasz? Mój brat próbował to wyniuchać już od dłuższego czasu, był pewien, że chodzi o Kena… - Co? – Nie wiem, czym byłam bardziej wstrząśnięta, tym, że Amber rozpowiada plotki o mnie i o Kenie czy tym, że Alexy szpiegował dla Armina, z kim się spotykam. – Zaraz, a czemu chciałeś wiedzieć, z kim się spotykam? - No… - teraz jemu było wyraźnie głupio. Spojrzał na mnie tak, jak wczoraj Kentin. I jak Kastiel gdy jego pies mnie przewrócił. I … i jak Nataniel, gdy pytał, czemu nie odwołałam podwójnej randki. W tej jednej chwili zrozumiałam chyba to, co od jakiegoś czasu było jasne dla wszystkich. Każdy z chłopaków chyba mnie nie tylko lubił. Ja się im podobałam! Chciało mi się jednocześnie skakać z radości i płakać. Szczególnie, ze wiedziałam, ze zaraz prawdopodobnie złamię serce Armina. - Armin, ja naprawdę bardzo cię lubię, ale… - Ha, wiedziałam, ty puszczalska zdziro! – Amber wyskoczyła zza szafki. Za nią oczywiście była Li i Charlotte. – Ze wszystkimi się umawiasz, co? Wszystkim wkręciłaś już tę swoją gadkę?! Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak lepisz się do każdego chłopaka w szkole? Przypominam, że obiecałaś mi, że odczepisz się od Kastiela? - Ale… - I ja ci też coś obiecałam, pamiętasz?! Że jeśli skrzywdzisz mojego brata, to mnie popamiętasz! – Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się zorientować, co robi, Amber podbiegła do mnie i popchnęła mnie. Poleciałam do tyłu na szafki, jednak w tym momencie Armin odzyskał władzę nad ciałem i złapał Amber, aby nie zbliżyła się już do mnie.- Masz szczęście, że jeden z twoich gachów tu jest, ale ostrzegam cię, lepiej miej się na baczności! Obróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła razem z Li i Charlotte. Byłam w takim szoku, i Armin najwyraźniej także, że minęła dobra chwila, zanim zaczęłam podnosić się z podłogi. Armin od razu skoczył mi na pomoc. A potem poprawił mi ubranie. - Wszystko ok? – zapytał. Nic nie było ok. Amber miała mnie za… no, mniejsza o to. Ale cała szkoła uważała najwyraźniej, że coś ze mną nie tak i zadaję się ze wszystkimi chłopakami! A nawet jeśli jeszcze o tym nie gadali, to pewnie dzięki Amber zaraz zaczną. Zrobiłam rachunek sumienia. Czy naprawdę zachowywałam się, jakbym coś czuła do któregokolwiek z nich? Z żadnym nie flirtowałam, to pewne, a przynajmniej nie świadomie. Daleko mi było do Laeti, która potrafiła sobie owinąć każdego wokół palca. Jak… Priya! Czemu to o niej nikt nie ma takiego zdania? Przecież też wyraźnie każdy na nią leci. Cóż, miałam idealną okazję, żeby kogoś właśnie o to zapytać! - Armin, podoba ci się Priya? Tak go zaskoczyłam pytaniem, że aż przyjrzał mi się badawczo. - No… nie jest brzydka… - A innym chłopakom? - E… raczej nie rozmawiamy na takie tematy… - O mnie też nie rozmawialiście? - No… cóż… nie do końca… Teraz ja przeszyłam go wzrokiem. - Co ma oznaczać ‘nie do końca’?! Z kim o mnie gadałeś?! Co o mnie gadałeś?! - Ej, wyluzuj! Nic takiego i głównie z Alexym. Pomagał mi się do ciebie zbliżyć, bo mi się spodobałaś, wiesz? Byłaś jedną z pierwszych dziewczyn, która zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać, pomyślałem, więc , że jesteś miła. No i ładna. – Kończąc spuścił wzrok. - Ale jestem głupia! – Złapałam się za głowę i podeszłam w stronę okna. –Jestem taką idiotką! - Iridielle, poczekaj… Iridielle! – Powiedział to takim tonem, ze opuściłam ręce odwracając się w jego stronę. Był przerażony. – Twoje plecy! Nie czujesz? - C-co? – Chciałam spojrzeć na moje plecy, co oczywiście było niemożliwe. Wygięłam się bardziej i poczułam okropny ból. Znów łzy popłynęły mi z oczu. – Co tam jest? - Masz strasznego siniaka, musiałaś sobie nabić, upadając na szafki. Lepiej chodź do pielęgniarki. Zaprowadzę cię. Zeszliśmy na dół. W zasadzie bolało tylko przy gwałtownych ruchach, więc dopóki nie próbowałam oglądać pleców, nie było większego problemu. Armin poczekał przed gabinetem. Pielęgniarka obmacała moje plecy. Oczywiście chciała się dowiedzieć, co mi się stało, ale powiedziałam, że potknęłam się i zleciałam kawałek ze schodów. To, na co na pewno nie miałam teraz ochoty, to donoszenie na Amber. Może dlatego, że poniekąd uważałam, że miała rację i ja na jej miejscu pewnie też chciałabym sobie zrobić coś złego. Ostatecznie myśli, że zdradzam jej brata i złamałam mu serce. O mój boże, przecież na pewno Nataniel też tak myśli! To dlatego, się nie odzywał! Muszę to z nim wyjaśnić! Pielęgniarka wypisała mi zwolnienie na drugi dzień i kazała się nie przemęczać. Wyszłam przed gabinet, na szczęście Armin ciągle na mnie czekał, choć minę miał dość niewyraźną. Chyba przez ten czas, gdy byłam w gabinecie zdążył przeanalizować słowa Amber. - Choć odprowadzę cię do domu. - Właściwie… wiesz może, gdzie mieszka Nataniel? Nigdy nie dał mi swojego adresu… - I chyba miał rację. – Mruknął, ale doskonale to usłyszałam. – Nie wiem, Iridielle, chcesz żebym cię odprowadził? Nie wiadomo, czy Amber się gdzieś tu nie czai. Miałam ochotę powiedzieć, że dam sobie sama radę, ale gdy wspomniał o Amber aż ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Skinęłam więc głową. Droga dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Jeszcze nigdy z nikim tyle nie milczałam. Gdy doszliśmy do mojego mieszkania Armin po prostu poszedł dalej, nawet nie odpowiadając na moje pożegnanie. To było jak policzek, ale rozpłakałam się dopiero w moim pokoju. Rodzice wrócili po paru godzinach, na szczęście zdążyłam się jako tako pozbierać i powitać ich. Muszę przyznać, że nie byli zachwyceni zwolnieniem, a jeszcze mniej siniakiem. Jednakże w przeszłości często zdarzało mi się nabijać siniaki, a więc uwierzyli w moją wersję. Kolejny dzień spędziłam w łóżku. Zastanawiałam się, co mam zrobić. Dziś na pewno już cała szkoła huczała od plotek, w końcu Amber na pewno nie pozwoliła, żeby przeszło to tak bez echa. Miała na mnie haka, w końcu widziała mnie w parku z Kentinem, na korytarzu z Arminem, z Kastielem mnie wszyscy widzieli, ale skąd mogli wiedzieć, że miałam dobry humor z powodu tego, co wcześniej zaszło w bibliotece…. Właśnie, Nataniel! Nie odbierał ode mnie telefonów, nie wiedziałam też gdzie mieszka. Nie mogłam się z nim skontaktować, aby wszystko wyjaśnić i naprawić. Ale czy jeszcze było co naprawiać? Owszem, nasza randka była udana, a potem ten pocałunek… Ale może sobie jak zwykle za wiele wyobrażam? Jak mówiła Rozalia, to świetny chłopak i na pewno szybko będzie w stanie znaleźć jakąś dziewczynę. Wcześniej był pod dużym wpływem swojego ojca, ale odkąd się usamodzielnił zyskał wiele na pewności siebie. A ja wszystko straciłam. W piątek nie miałam w ogóle ochoty wstawać z łóżka. I nie wstawałam. Rodzicom powiedziałam, że dalej bolą mnie plecy i nie dam rady wziąć udziału w zawodach, i uwierzyli. Dziś szkoła miała być pełna obcych uczniów, poza tym nie wiedziałam, czy przeżyję choćby spotkanie ze znajomymi. Za kogo wezmą mnie tym razem? Odpowiednie słowo krążyło mi po głowie, ale najwyraźniej nie byłam tak chamska jak Amber, aby wypowiedzieć je choćby w myślach. Oczywiście nic z tego, co mówiła Amber nie było prawdą, ale czy ktokolwiek mi uwierzy? Dobrze pamiętam, jak moi ‘przyjaciele’ potraktowali mnie ostatnio, gdy Debra odgrywała swoją komedyjkę. Niemal wszyscy jej uwierzyli… wszyscy oprócz Nataniela… i Rozalii. Już miałam do niej zadzwonić i upewnić się, że nie uwierzyła w te plotki, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi mojego pokoju. -Proszę. Drzwi się otworzyły, a za nimi stała Rozalia. Poderwałam się z łóżka i od razu ją objęłam. Chyba nie spodziewała się tak gwałtownej reakcji z mojej strony, bo aż zatoczyła się do tyłu. -No już, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – Powiedziała odsuwając mnie od siebie. – Ale mamy bieg do wygrania. -Co? – Tak mnie tym zaskoczyła, że natychmiast ją puściłam. Roza zaśmiała się. – Nie pamiętasz, że biegniemy w parze? Zawody już się zaczęły, ale nigdzie cię nie znalazłam, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić, czy w ogóle wyszłaś z domu. No i dobrze pomyślałam. Ubieraj się natychmiast, idziemy do szkoły. Usiadłam zrezygnowana na łóżku. -Rozo, co się dzieje w szkole? – Czułam, że mi słabo, gdy o to pytałam, ale musiałam wiedzieć. - No, domyślam się, o co pytasz. – Usiadła obok mnie. – Sytuacja była trochę napięta. Ale nie było wczoraj Amber, a Li i Charlotta nic nikomu nie mówiły. Peggy węszyła, ale nie martwiłabym się – szybko dodała, widząc moją minę. – Po prostu czuje, że coś nie gra. Z tego, co wiem, to o jej oskarżeniach wiedzą tylko chłopcy. - Którzy? – zapytałam cicho. Bardzo cicho. - Oczywiście Armin, Alexy, Ken i Lysander, to on mi o tym wspomniał. Nie jestem pewna Kastiela, raczej żaden z nich z nim nie rozmawiał. Roza nie wspomniała o Natanielu, ale podejrzewałam, że to z uprzejmości. Nikt mi nie wmówi, że Amber nie opowiedziała o wszystkim swojemu bratu. - Naprawdę, uważam, że nie powinnaś się przejmować. Przejdzie im. Na wyobrażali sobie nie wiadomo czego. Już nakrzyczałam na Lysia, że w ogóle może mieć jakieś pretensje. Myślę, że jak to przemyśli, to przyzna mi rację. A Alexy raczej utemperuje Armina..- przypomniałam sobie, jego minę, gdy odprowadził mnie pod dom. - Nie byłabym taka pewna… - Myślę, że jak będziesz się bunkrować w swoim pokoju, to na pewno się nie dowiesz. Więc wstawaj, ubieraj strój sportowy. Przyniosłam ci jeden. I idziemy na bieg. Szybciej, bo się spóźnimy, a mam dziś wyjątkową ochotę na trochę sportu. Uśmiechnęłam się na te słowa, ale nie było mi do śmiechu. Całą drogę do szkoły byłam pogrążona w swoich myślach. Nie wiedziałam, co mnie zaraz czeka. Na szczęście w środku było tyle osób, że nikt chyba nie zauważył, jak się wkradłyśmy do środka. Dzięki tłumom mogłam też ukrywać się przed znajomymi. Parę razy widziałam znajome twarze Armina i Kena, ale nie byłam absolutnie gotowa na jakąkolwiek konfrontację. Jedynie pogadałam chwilę z Violettą i Iris, które chyba o niczym nie miały pojęcia. Widziałam też Amber, ale ona mnie na szczęście nie. Dopiero gdy miał się rozpocząć bieg, wyszłyśmy z Rozą na linię startu. Szybko związałam nasze nogi, nie rozglądałam się, więc nie miałam pojęcia, czy wszyscy na mnie patrzą, kto jest w pobliżu i nawet mnie to nie interesowało. Ostatnie, na co chciałam w tym momencie patrzeć to na parę Nataniela i Priyi. Marzyłam tylko o tym, żeby ten bieg się skończył i żeby iść do domu, by ponownie zakopać się w łóżku. Skupiłam się więc na linii mety, która była oddalona na jakieś 50 metrów. Mieliśmy tam dobiec i tyle. Koniec, rozplątuję sznurek i wracam do domu. Usłyszałam gwizd nauczyciela wf i wystartowałam. Niestety Roza nie miała takiego refleksu, więc przewróciłyśmy. Dość szybko udało nam się pozbierać, jednak wszyscy zdążyli nas przegonić. Nie wiem, czy można było nazwać to biegiem, moim zdaniem przypominało to raczej marsz wstydu. Kolejne pary docierały do celu, a my nawet nie doszłyśmy do połowy. - Iridielle, przegrywamy! -No co ty nie powiesz… - Akurat teraz zebrało ci się na złośliwości. Lepiej bieg…yy! Znów się przewróciłyśmy. Niestety na tyle niefortunnie, że moja niezwiązana noga zaczepiła się o spodenki Rozy, która mnie przygniotła. Nie mogłyśmy się rozplątać i słyszałam, jak widownia piała ze śmiechu. W tym momencie poczułam jak ktoś wyplątuje moją nogę i rozwiązuje nasz sznurek. Mignęły mi blond włosy. Serce aż mi podskoczyło. Czy to…? - Witaj piękna, szukałem cię cały dzień!- Dake szczerzył swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby. Jak to możliwe, że pojawia się zawsze w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. - Dzięki. – Mój ton na pewno nie był zbyt zachęcający. Wstałam ignorując wyciągniętą w moją stronę rękę Dake’a. Pomogłam wstać Rozie. Rozejrzałam się po sali. Wiele osób patrzyło na nas, więc jak najszybciej zeszłam z toru. Miałam ochotę schować się najgłębiej, jak to możliwe. Skierowałam się w stronę szatni, niestety okazało się, że są tam uczniowie z tej drugiej szkoły. To pewnie tam uczył się Dake, że też nie skojarzyłam. Ale prawdę mówiąc zwykle nie słuchałam, co do mnie mówił. Zawsze pojawiał się, gdy akurat byłam z Natanielem. Po raz pierwszy na plaży w te wakacje, potem podczas biegu na orientację. No i podczas dni otwartych. Można powiedzieć, że mnie prześladował. Teraz też okazało się, że poszedł za mną. Chyba coś do mnie mówił, ale byłam tak wściekła, że nawet się nie trudziłam, aby go zrozumieć. Aby go zgubić poszłam do damskiej łazienki. No, tu na pewno w końcu będę mieć spokój. Oczywiście nie na długo, bo nie zdążyłam się jeszcze uspokoić, gdy usłyszałam moje imię. -Iridielle, wiemy, że tu jesteś! – Roza stanęła dokładnie pod drzwiami kabiny, w której się ukryłam. – Wyłaź, bo wyważę drzwi! Szarpnęłam za łańcuszek i drzwi się otworzyły. Na zewnątrz stała Roza, Violetta, Iris i Priya. No, tej ostatniej to się tu nie spodziewałam. Ciekawe, czy wygrali z Natanielem. Nie zamierzałam jednak się poniżać i o to pytać. - Czego chcecie? - O, patrzcie jaka miła- skomentowała Roza. – Już po zawodach, zaraz zacznie się dyskoteka. Musimy się przygotować. - Czy ja wam tu przeszkadzam? Mam sobie iść? – Wstałam i ruszyłam do wyjścia. -Jesteś pewna, że chcesz teraz wyjść ?– Głos Priyi zatrzymał mnie niemal z ręką na klamce. Odwróciłam się. Wszystkie cztery na mnie patrzyły. -Na zewnątrz czeka na ciebie ten opalony blondyn, chyba mu się podobasz… -Dake…- poczułam, że nie mam już siły. Usiadłam na podłodze. - Czyli miałam rację, ze to nieodwzajemnione uwielbienie – Priya tym razem zwróciła się do dziewczyn. - No cóż, Iridielle, chyba nie masz wyboru i musisz z nami zostać. – Zdecydowała Roza. To się nawet dobrze składa, bo przyniosłam też rzeczy dla ciebie. - Jakie rzeczy? - Ubranie na dyskotekę, Iridielle. Przecież nie możesz iść na tańce w stroju sportowym! Żadna z nas nie może! Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty się stroić, a już na pewno nie chciałam występować na imprezie. Jednak Rozalia nie dałaby mi spokoju, więc wzięłam od niej paczuszkę i poszłam do kabiny się przebrać. Sukienka była bardzo ładna i w innych okolicznościach z pewnością bym się z niej ucieszyła. Była dość krótka bez ramion ( na szczęście Roza pomyślała też o odpowiednim biustonoszu), u dołu miała dwie falbanki. No i miała głęboki, niebieski kolor. - To królewski błękit – Priya jako pierwsza z całej czwórki wyszła ze swojej kabiny. Na sobie miała coś w stylu indyjskiego stroju, jakie noszą aktorki z Bollywood, w różnych odcieniach żółci. Był jednak dość pomysłowo skrojony, dzięki czemu nie ograniczał jej ruchów i podkreślał figurę. Priya nachyliła mi się do ucha – będzie zachwycony – szepnęła. - Kto? – Odparłam zaskoczona jej słowami. – Dake? Teraz ona wyglądała na zaskoczoną. - Miałam na myśli Nataniela. Ale oczywiście Dake też będzie zachwycony. Na myśl o Natanielu ścisnęło mnie w dołku. Czyżby Priya nie zauważyła, że on ma mnie już dość? Wydawało mi się, że cała szkoła już zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Gdy reszta dziewczyn się przebrała, Violetta wyciągnęła zestaw do makijażu i każdą z nas pomalowała. No proszę, wiedziałam, że Violetta pięknie rysuje, ale nie sądziłam, że tyczy się to także makijażu. Gdy spojrzałam w lustro, nie mogłam powstrzymać westchnienia. Wyglądałam pięknie, jak jeszcze nigdy. Pochwaliłam Violettę i chyba zrobiło jej się bardzo miło. W końcu, gdy wszystkie byłyśmy już odstawione, Priya zerknęła na korytarz, żeby sprawdzić, czy Dake ciągle waruje. Na szczęście znudziło mu się i sobie poszedł, więc mogłyśmy iść w spokoju do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie miała odbyć się dyskoteka. Miałam nadzieję, że po drodze uda mi się wymknąć dziewczynom, ale szłam ciągle pomiędzy Rozą i Priyą, które chyba przeczuwały, co planuję. W takiej obstawie doszłam do sali. Na szczęście wewnątrz światła były przyciemnione. Wokół widziałam głównie uczniów obcej szkoły. Miałam nadzieję, że niedługo uda mi się wyjść i nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Jednak Roza miała inne plany. -Lys! –Krzyknęła głośniej od muzyki, przez co wiele głów odwróciło się w naszą stronę. Nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć, czy był wśród nich Nataniel. Lysander podszedł do nas, jednak nie mogłam mu spojrzeć w twarz. Chyba nie sądził, że z nim flirtowałam? Na pewno nie mógł tak myśleć, przecież w naszych rozmowach nigdy nawet nie sugerowałam…niczego. - Cześć, dziewczyny. Wyglądacie świetnie. – Po prostu czułam, że mi się przypatruje. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego. Patrzył na Iris. – Zatańczysz? – Zapytał ją. Iris zachichotała i poszła z nim na parkiet. Trochę mi ulżyło. Roza szturchnęła mnie w bok. -Nie stresuj się tak. Teraz znajdziemy partnera dla Violetty. -C-co? Nie, Rozo, co ty opowiadasz!- Violetta zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia, co było dobrze widać nawet w półmroku, który panował na sali. Dodało mi to otuchy. -Cóż, myślę, że wiem, kto byłby dla niej odpowiednim kandydatem. Dziewczyny spojrzały na mnie z zainteresowaniem, ale ja już wypatrywałam konkretnej osoby. W końcu go dostrzegłam. Stał z innymi chłopakami, ale postanowiłam mimo to podejść. Widziałam, że Violetta w głębi duszy będzie mi wdzięczna, a kto wie, czy tylko ona. Złapałam Violettę za rękę. Roza poszła za nami. - Cześć chłopaki. – Alexy, Armin i Ken spojrzeli na mnie zdumieni. - Część, dziewczyny –Alexy pierwszy odzyskał język w gębie. – Wow, wyglądacie niesamowicie! -Cześć. – Roza i Violetta także się przywitały. Armin i Ken patrzyli na mnie trochę spod byka, ale w końcu pierwszy odezwał się Armin. - Iridielle, ja chciałem powiedzieć… przepraszam… -Armin, czemu nie poprosisz Violetty do tańca? - Przerwałam jego tłumaczenia. Oboje wyglądali na zaskoczonych, jednak oczywiście Armin po chwili podał rękę Violetcie i zniknęli na parkiecie. Patrzyłam chwilę za nimi. Violetta zerkała na Armina i choć nadal była czerwona, to widziałam, że się uśmiecha. Dobrze wyczułam, że Armin się jej podoba. Odwróciłam się do pozostałych. - Alexy, choć ze mną zatańczyć – Roza złapała go za rękę i skoczyła w stronę parkietu. - Na razie, kochani!- Alexy posłał nam uśmiech. Spojrzałam na Kena. To była idealna chwila, aby uciec z tej dyskoteki. - Z-zatańczymy? – Ken chyba także wyczuł okazję. Zanim jednak zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, zauważyłam, że za Kenem tańczy Amber. Nie znałam jej partnera, prawdopodobnie był z tej drugiej szkoły. Jednak Amber wpatrywała się prosto we mnie. - Przepraszam, Ken, ale nie. Muszę już iść. – Skoczyłam w stronę wyjścia. Chciałam oddalić się stąd jak najszybciej. Miałam nadzieję, że chociaż Armin przestanie się wkrótce na mnie gniewać. Może nawet coś wyjdzie z mojego swatania? Byliby z Violettą ładną parą. Wyszłam na dziedziniec, niestety przy bramie stali nauczyciele. Raczej nie uda mi się tędy wydostać. Postanowiłam spróbować przejść przez ogród, była spora szansa, że znajdowało się tam jakieś tylne wejście. -Iridielle, poczekaj! – Oczywiście Kentin musiał iść za mną! Odwróciłam się do niego zniecierpliwiona. - Czego chcesz? Czemu nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju?! Nie dość jasno się wyraziłam?! - A-ale… Iridielle, przecież na pewno … przecież musiałaś zauważyć… Ja się w tobie zakochałem i nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać! To dla ciebie zmieniłem szkołę. To dla ciebie wróciłem tu po odmianie, choć wcale nie musiałem! Iridielle, czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy? – Zbliżył się do mnie. Oczy mu błyszczały. Chyba miał w nich łzy. Czułam, ze zaraz się ugnę i nie dam rady. Było mi go tak strasznie szkoda… -Kentin. Ken. Wybacz, ale ja nigdy nie byłam i nie będę w tobie zakochana. To nie jest coś, co można sobie wybrać. Powiedziałam ci to, gdy jechałeś do szkoły wojskowej i teraz znów ci to mówię. Jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych kolegów, przyjaciół. Pomogłeś mi wiele razy. Ale nie jestem w tobie zakochana. - C-co? Ale twoi rodzice mnie polubili! - Kentin, to nie moi rodzice będą wybierać mi chłopaka. To, czy kogoś lubią czy nie ma drugorzędne znaczenie. .. - Mówisz tak, bo widzisz we mnie ciągle tego brzydala, którym byłem kiedyś! Przyznaj! – Krzyknął, a łzy pociekły mu na policzki. Prawie miałam ochotę go przytulić i pocieszyć. Ale wtedy byłoby tylko gorzej. Dałabym mu nadzieję. - Kentin. Widzę w tobie przyjaciela. A kocham kogoś innego… - Co? Jaki jestem głupi! Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się odciągnąć cięod niego! Od początku działał mi na nerwy! - Co? – cofnęłam się zaskoczona – T-ty wiesz? Skąd? Kentin spojrzał na mnie z wyższością. -Nie jestem głupi ,Iridielle. Masz jego zdjęcie na komodzie. Widziałem, jak na niego patrzysz. Poza tym… - spuścił wzrok – słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Rozalią, gdy się chwaliłaś… myślałem, że serce mi pęknie.. -CO?!! – Teraz byłam serio wściekła. – To ty nas podsłuchiwałeś w szatni? Wiedziałeś, co do niego czuję, ale postanowiłeś wszystko zniszczyć? ! -O nie moja droga! Ja nic nie zniszczyłem.. Chciałem cię zdobyć, ale to nie ja nasłałem na ciebie Kastiela, nie ja kazałem ci z nim spacerować. I na pewno nie ja wypłakiwałem się na piersi Armina! Wściekłość ze mnie uleciała. Miał rację, sama doprowadzałam do sytuacji, które mogły dla kogoś wyglądać na coś więcej niż były w rzeczywistości. I wyglądały. Nie mogłam też winić Kentina za to, że coś do mnie czuł, w końcu wiedziałam o tym od bardzo dawna. - Przepraszam Kentin. Ja… przepraszam… - zrobił ruch, jakby chciał mnie objąć, jednak cofnęłam się, więc zrezygnował. - To ja już…- machnął ręką w stronę wyjścia z ogrodu. – Zostawię cię samą. Nie patrzyłam jak wychodzi. Usiadłam na trawie, była mokra od rosy, ale miałam to gdzieś. Nie chciałam skrzywdzić Kentina, ale prędzej czy później musiało dojść do tej rozmowy. Siedziałam tak chwilę, aż usłyszałam, że ktoś koło mnie stoi. - Kentin, proszę cię, zostaw mnie samą! Po chwili ciszy usłyszałam znajomy głos. - To ja, Iridielle. Podniosłam od razu głowę. Przede mną stał Nataniel. - C-co? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – Zerwałam się natychmiast na równe nogi. -Ja…e…- zaczerwienił się i spojrzał w bok. Tyle razy widziałam tę reakcję. Zawstydził się. – No cóż, powiedzmy, że byłem tu przed wami.- O boże, słyszał naszą rozmowę! – Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać, po prostu nie dało się was nie słyszeć, a nie mogłem wyjść niepostrzeżenie. Nie chciałem też przerywać, bo to wyglądało na coś ważnego… -zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedziałam, co mam wydusić z siebie. Tyle czasu próbowałam z nim porozmawiać na osobności, a gdy wreszcie jesteśmy sam na sam, to zabrakło mi języka w gębie. Nataniel też nie kwapił się do rozmowy. Patrzył na mnie tak… musiałam coś powiedzieć… - Co powiedziała ci Amber? - Co? - Wydawał się być zaskoczony tym pytaniem. – A no cóż, moja siostra mówi różne rzeczy, nie zawsze zgodne z prawdą, jak wiemy. Teraz jestem zły na siebie, że jej uwierzyłem… - znów spojrzał w bok. Wyraźnie unikał mojego wzroku. Teraz albo nigdy. - Ale już jej nie wierzysz? Spojrzał na mnie. - Powiedzmy, że będę musiał potwierdzić jej wersję… to ja już pójdę… Chciałam go zatrzymać, ale ewidentnie ciągle wierzył w plotki Amber. Bezsilnie patrzyłam, jak idzie w stronę bramki. Wydawał się przytłoczony. No cóż, przynajmniej nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, co jest pomiędzy mną a Kentinem. Ale co z resztą? Byłam miła dla wielu znajomych, nie sądziłam, że z tego powodu kiedykolwiek spotka mnie coś takiego. Nataniel był już przy bramce, jednak zanim wyszedł z ogrodu, odwrócił się jeszcze w moją stronę. - Czyje zdjęcie masz na komodzie? -C-co? – Tak mnie zaskoczył tym pytaniem, że na początku nie skojarzyłam. – Oh. Nat patrzył na mnie świdrująco. Chyba nie zamierzał odpuścić. Muszę odpowiedzieć. - Cóż, twoje… Zmarszczył brwi, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał. Myślałam, że za moment mnie zostawi, jednak domknął bramkę i podszedł do mnie szybkim krokiem. Gdy był przy mnie wziął mnie w ramiona. Niemal przestałam oddychać. Nasze twarze były tak blisko. Znów poczułam to, co wiele razy przy nim. - Powiedziałaś, Kenowi, że kochasz kogoś innego – szepnął. – On domyślił się kogo, bo widział jego zdjęcie na twojej komodzie. Nie brzmiało to jak pytanie. Ale wyraźnie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - T-tak, Nataniel… t-to ciebie… - Tu się schowałaś! – Od strony bramy dobiegł czyjś krzyk, przerywając nam w tym ważnym momencie. Nataniel od razu puścił mnie i odsunął się. Było mi trochę szkoda, tak dobrze czułam się w jego ramionach. Ale z drugiej strony pewnie nie chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył nas razem. Spojrzałam ze złością w stronę bramy. To był.. - Dake!- krzyknęłam – Czego ty tu szukasz, do jasnej cholery? Czy kiedykolwiek nie wyraziłam się jasno!? Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni. Chyba nie spodziewali się po mnie, że tak przeklnę. W sumie, sama się tego po sobie nie spodziewałam. - Iridielle- Dake zamknął bramkę i podszedł do nas – przecież wiem, że mnie lubisz. No dalej, zostaw tego sztywniaka i chodźmy potańczyć. – Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał mnie złapać za rękę, ale Nataniel był szybszy. - Nie dociera do ciebie, co ci przed chwilą powiedziała?! – Warknął na niego, odpychając ode mnie jego dłoń. - Iridielle nie chce iść z tobą tańczyć. A ten sztywniak, jak mnie nazwałeś, to jej chłopak! Więc bądź łaskaw opuścić ten ogród. – Patrzyłam zszokowana na Nataniela. Nazwał się moim chłopakiem. Dake chyba w końcu dodał dwa do dwóch. -Sorry, stary- zwrócił się do Nata. Rzucił mi jeszcze spłoszone spojrzenie, chyba czekał aż zaprzeczę. Oczywiście ani mi to było w głowie. – To bawcie się dobrze. Nataniel nie poruszył się , dopóki Dake nie zamknął za sobą bramki. Dopiero wtedy znów spojrzał na mnie. Wziął mnie za rękę i spojrzał w oczy. - Miałaś mi coś powiedzieć – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Tak samo, jak po pocałunku w bibliotece. Nie byłam w stanie wydusić nic więcej, gdy stał tak blisko. Nie w tej chwili. Wspięłam się na palce i nasze usta ponownie się złączyły. Wydawało mi się, że minęły wieki, zanim Nataniel oderwał swoje usta od moich. Trzymał mnie w objęciach i patrzył głęboko w oczy. Na jego wargach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. - Iridielle… - zaczął. – Wyglądasz pięknie. Przytuliłam się do niego. Czułam, że już wszystko jest dobrze, zupełnie jakby ostatni tydzień nie istniał. Jakby to wszystko się nie stało. Nataniel był tu, ze mną. Znów staliśmy objęci. Łzy pociekły mi z oczu. - Ej!- Uniósł moją brodę.- Czemu znów płaczesz? – zmieszał się. - J-ja…- ciężko było mi wydobyć głos. Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy. – Między nami już wszystko w porządku?- Chyba moje pytanie przypomniało mu o wcześniejszych wątpliwościach, bo zacisnął wargi. Spojrzał w bok. - Cóż… - zająknął się, ale chyba w tym momencie podjął decyzję. – Ufam ci, Iridielle. I wierzę ci. Nie ważne, co mówią wszyscy dookoła, dopóki sama nie dasz mi wyraźnego powodu, abym miał przestać ci ufać, to będę wierzył w twoje słowa. – Zabrzmiało to niezwykle poważnie. I dojrzale. Kolejna cecha Nataniela, którą tak w nim ceniłam. Otarł łzę z mojego policzka i przez chwilę gładził skórę. Po czym pochylił się i znów mnie pocałował. Tym razem było delikatnie, ledwie musnął moje wargi i odsunął się. Poczułam, że kręci mi się w głowie, ale wciąż trzymał mnie w ramionach, więc nie bałam się, że osunę się na trawę. Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłam pewna swoich uczuć i pewna uczuć tej drugiej osoby. Może Nataniel tego nie powiedział, ale czułam, że jestem dla niego ważna. Znów zaczęłam przypominać sobie te wszystkie chwile, które z nim spędziłam, od momentu, gdy zmieniłam szkołę. To było tak, jakbym przeglądała w myślach fotografie. Na początku nie układało nam się zbyt dobrze, ale od pewnego momentu zaczęliśmy się dogadywać. Mimo wielu problemów, czułam, że na Nataniela mogę liczyć i za wszelką cenę szukałam jego towarzystwa. Trochę dłużej trwało to, żeby on także zaczął szukać mojego, aczkolwiek nie dało się nie zauważyć, że w końcu i do niego zaczęło to docierać. Zatopiona w myślach patrzyłam na niego. Był idealny. Teraz znów się uśmiechał. - Mógłbym tu z tobą zostać do rana, ale obawiam się, że musimy wracać, zanim znów ktoś tu przyjdzie. - Cóż, jeśli za każdym razem będzie się to kończyć jak po wizycie Dake’a to jestem gotowa zaryzykować – zaśmiałam się. Ale zaraz spoważniałam – N-nat? - Tak? - P-powiedziałeś mu, że jesteś … m-moim chłopakiem, tylko po to, żeby się o-odczepił, tak..? – wyraźnie zaskoczyło go moje pytanie. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wpatrywał się we mnie zdumiony. - Wybacz, Iridielle, nie pomyślałem. – Odsunął się ode mnie, teraz trzymał mnie tylko za rękę. – Oczywiście, nie powinienem mówić takich rzeczy… Po prostu nie sądziłem, że może cię to krępować… -Nie krępuje mnie to!- Przerwałam mu szybko, patrząc w oczy. – W ogóle nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś tak siebie nazywał…- w tym momencie zrobiło mi się głupio, ale słowa padły szybciej, niż zdążyłam pomyśleć. Może nie powinnam poruszać tego tematu? - Czy-czyli chcesz ze mną chodzić? – Zapytał Nataniel. Teraz z kolei ja spuściłam wzrok. Byłam zawstydzona. Skinęłam tylko głową. Nataniel roześmiał się. Zaskoczona spojrzałam znów na niego. - Iridielle, jesteś niemożliwa! – Założył mi kosmyk włosów za ucho. I pocałował. Mmhm, zaczynałam się do tego przyzwyczajać! – Chodźmy na salę. – Pociągnął mnie za rękę i nie wypuszczał jej nawet, gdy przemierzaliśmy dziedziniec i weszliśmy do sali. Na parkiecie już się przerzedziło. Ale muzyka ciągle grała i akurat leciała jakaś wolna piosenka. Nataniel skłonił się przede mną i podał mi drugą dłoń. Położyłam na niej swoją. Zaczęliśmy wolno bujać się w rytm melodii. Patrzyłam tylko na jego twarz, nie miałam więc pojęcia, czy ktoś nas obserwuje. A zresztą, jak ktoś chce, to niech patrzy! Wtem Kkoś szarpnął mnie gwałtownie za rękę, odsuwając od Nataniela. To była Amber. - Co ty znów z nim robisz?!- wrzasnęła. – Miałaś się odczepić od mojego brata, nie dotarło to do ciebie?! - Zostaw ją! – Nataniel od razu rzucił mi się na ratunek i stanął przede mną, rozdzielając nas. W tym momencie podbiegli też do nas Alexy z Rozą i stanęli obok Nataniela. Tworzyli jakby mur pomiędzy Amber i mną. Nie mogłam wykrztusić słowa. Amber chyba też. - Daj jej w końcu spokój, Amber! – Nataniel jednak nie stracił języka w gębie. – Jeśli jeszcze raz chociaż usłyszę, że kłamiesz na temat Iridielle, naśmiewasz się z niej albo w jakikolwiek sposób jej dokuczasz, to obiecuję, że tego pożałujesz! -C-co?-Amber była wstrząśnięta. –Ciekawe jak… -Zerwę z tobą kontakt. -CO? – Nigdy nie widziałam jej w takim stanie. Miała łzy w oczach i tym razem chyba prawdziwe. – Wierzysz jej, a nie mi? Jestem twoją siostrą! - Wiem, Amber, i tylko z tego powodu cię ostrzegam. – Głos Nataniela był całkowicie opanowany. Nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale mogłam sobie wyobrazić, jaką ma minę. – Nie próbuj nigdy więcej skłócić mnie z Iridielle, słyszysz? Amber nie powiedziała już nic więcej, spojrzała na mnie z nienawiścią, odwróciła się i wyszła z sali. Jeszcze przez chwilę staliśmy jak zamurowani. Pierwszy poruszył się Nataniel. Obrócił się i przytulił mnie. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał cicho. – Chcesz stąd wyjść? Ponad jego ramieniem widziałam zdumioną twarz Alexy’ego. - Nie- odpowiedziałam. – Już wszystko w porządku. Nataniel puścił mnie i przyjrzał się badawczo mojej twarzy. - To my już wam nie przeszkadzamy – zaśpiewała Roza i uśmiechając się do mnie, pociągnęła Alexy’ego w drugi koniec sali. Widziałam, że odwracał się jeszcze kilka razy z tym samym, zdumionym wyrazem twarzy. Nataniel nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. - Jesteś pewna? Jeśli chcesz możemy jeszcze przejść się po parku. Jest już ciemno, ale nie musisz się niczego bać…- uśmiechnęłam się na te słowa. Jak mogłabym bać się czegokolwiek będąc w jego towarzystwie? Z jednej strony miałam ochotę przejść się z Natanielem po parku, ale z drugiej… ja naprawdę lubiłam tańczyć. - Nie, zatańczmy jeszcze. – Odparłam i tym razem ja złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam na środek sali. Gdy wróciłam do domu było już po ósmej. Na szczęście nie miałam już szlabanu, mogłam więc spokojnie wrócić później, moja godzina policyjna to ciągle była dziesiąta wieczorem, przynajmniej w weekendy. Nie chciałam jednak po raz kolejny nadwerężać zaufania rodziców. Na szczęście nie zauważyli, kiedy znaleźliśmy się pod mieszkaniem, jak za każdym poprzednim razem, gdy Nataniel mnie odprowadzał. Po raz pierwszy też pocałował mnie na pożegnanie. Czułam, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Weszłam na górę. Rodzice przyglądali mi się badawczo, gdy się z nimi witałam. Mama pochwaliła sukienkę, którą pożyczyła mi Roza, ale tata tylko zmarszczył brwi. Czym prędzej uciekłam do mojego pokoju. Nie mogłam przestać się uśmiechać. Kto by pomyślał, że ten dzień, który zaczął się tak fatalnie, zakończy się w taki sposób? Gdybym wiedziała to rano… Ktoś zapukał do mojego pokoju. Weszła mama. -Iridielle, nie wróciłaś z Kentinem? -Co? Oh, nie…- niemal zapomniałam o Kentinie. Było mi go bardzo szkoda, ale co mogłam poradzić? Może lepiej do niego zadzwonić? Musiał opuścić szkołę, zanim pojawiłam się z Natanielem na sali, bo odkąd wyszedł z ogrodu nie widziałam go. -Kochanie, myśleliśmy, że będziesz spotykać się z Kentinem- mama przerwała moje rozmyślania. – Było widać, że bardzo cię lubi… - Mamo… - w zasadzie nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć. Ale chyba w końcu wypadałoby się przyznać. – Wiesz, właściwie to spotykam się z kimś innym… Mama tylko westchnęła i jej wzrok od razu powędrował w stronę zdjęcia Nataniela, które ciągle stało na mojej komodzie. - Ojcu się to nie spodoba. – Zacisnęła wargi i wyszła z pokoju. Tego to sama zdążyłam się domyślić. Nie rozumiałam, czemu tato był taki zły na Nataniela. Owszem, słyszałam, że ojcowie nie lubią chłopaków swoich córek, ale mój tato jest przecież rozsądny. Nigdy nie widziałam, aby kogokolwiek oceniał tak powierzchownie. W końcu nawet nie miał okazji zamienić słowa z Natanielem. Czyżby myślał, że jest on nieodpowiednim towarzystwem dla mnie? Jeśli tak, to muszę mu wspomnieć, że Nataniel to najlepszy uczeń w naszej klasie, do tego gospodarz samorządu. Jeśli to na nim nie zrobi wrażenia, to już nie wiem co. W zasadzie, gdyby go lepiej poznał, to na pewno zmieniłby zdanie. Nie znam drugiego tak miłego i rozsądnego chłopaka jak Nataniel. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni zasnęłam bez większego problemu. Weekend spędziłam w domu. Z Natanielem rozmawiałam przez telefon. Chciał się spotkać, ale rodzice stwierdzili, że powinnam pobyć z nimi w domu. Przystałam na to z pewnym ociąganiem, bo bardzo chciałam spędzić czas z Natem, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam pogarszać atmosfery w domu. Poza tym tata na pewno zdenerwowałby się jeszcze bardziej na Nataniela, a przecież tego chciałam uniknąć. Wystarczyło, że jego rodzina mnie nie cierpiała, nie miałam ochoty na zabawę w Romea i Julię. W poniedziałek wstałam w bardzo dobrym humorze. Starannie wybrałam sukienkę. Pamiętam jak kupiłam ją z Rozą, Nataniel twierdził, że mu się podoba. Pożegnałam się z rodzicami i z uśmiecham na ustach wyszłam z mieszkania. Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż dotrę do szkoły i znów zobaczę Nata… Tymczasem na dole czekała na mnie niespodzianka… - Nataniel! – Rzuciłam mu się na szyję, śmiejąc się. On również się uśmiechnął. -Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy iść razem do szkoły. – Złapał mnie za rękę. Po drodze opowiadałam mu o tym, co robiłam w weekend, wspomniałam także, że byłoby miło, gdyby kiedyś do mnie wpadł, ale nie powiedziałam, że chciałabym, żeby mój tato go poznał. Nataniel za to opowiedział mi o kolacji z rodzicami, która miała miejsce przed naszą randką tydzień temu. Ojciec go w końcu przeprosił, choć nie był zbyt wylewny. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że jego rodzinne sprawy poukładają się jak najlepiej. Wyglądało na to, że chyba jego ojciec w końcu zrozumiał swój błąd, chyba, że to było na pokaz… Przechodząc obok kawiarni zobaczyliśmy, że w ogródku siedzi Priya z Iris. Spojrzałam niepewnie na Nataniela, ale on już ciągnął mnie w stronę ich stolika. -Cześć, dziewczyny!- Powitał je. Spojrzały w naszą stronę. I chyba od razu zauważyły, że trzymamy się za ręce. Iris była chyba w lekkim szoku, za to Priya uśmiechnęła się szeroko i machnęła, żebyśmy podeszli bliżej. Chyba naprawdę źle ją oceniłam… - Cześć, słodziaki! – przywitała nas. Dziwnie to zabrzmiało. Miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, Nat także chyba się nieco zawstydził, ale zaraz odzyskał mowę: - Kończycie już? Moglibyśmy pójść do szkoły razem. Iris patrzyła to na niego, to na mnie. Chyba niewiele rozumiała. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej lekko. - Właściwie, to chciałam jeszcze iść do toalety. – Priya mrugnęła do mnie. – Spotkamy się w szkole! - To na razie! – Nat w wyraźnie dobrym humorze odwrócił się od stolika. Wyszliśmy z terenu kawiarni. – Właściwie, to masz coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy przeszli przez park? Mamy jeszcze chwilę. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy…- przestałam się uśmiechać. Właśnie przypomniałam sobie, że Nat miał biec w parze z Priyą. Poza tym nawet nie wiedziałam, kto wygrał. – Nataniel? -Hm? - Kto wygrał w piątkowym biegu trójnogów? Wiem, że my z Rozą byłyśmy ostatnie… - Nie byłyście ostatnie. – przerwał mi. - C-co? - Nie byłyście ostatnie, bo nie dobiegłyście do mety. Zostałyście zdyskwalifikowane, po tym, jak Dake was rozwiązał…- czyżby lekko się spiął na to wspomnienie? - Gdyby nie on, to pewnie byśmy tam leżały i szarpały się jeszcze dłużej! Oszczędził nam wstydu! - No…tak-Nataniel się zmieszał. – To ja powinienem wam pomóc. Byłem na mecie wcześniej, zdążyłem już się oswobodzić. .. Oswobodzić od Priyi? Nie to głupie, nie powinnam być o nią zazdrosna, nawet jeśli biegła z Natanielem… - To kto wygrał? - Kentin i Armin. Trochę się kłócili przed biegiem, ale chyba ostatecznie dobrze im się współpracowało. Ja z Melanią byliśmy zaraz za nimi… -Z Melanią?! – stanęłam jak wryta. – Nie byłeś w parze z Priyą?! -Z Priyą? Nie, po naszej… rozmowie w bibliotece, chciałem iść nas wpisać, ale okazało się, że już jest w parze z Kastielem. Tylko Melania była jeszcze wolna…- dodał usprawiedliwiającym tonem. W tym momencie sama już nie wiedziałam, który scenariusz byłby gorszy. W sumie przez cały tydzień Nataniel spędzał z Melanią bardzo dużo czasu, ale chyba nie zbliżyli się za bardzo? Ona by tego chciała, to pewne. A on miał wtedy o mnie raczej nienajlepsze zdanie. Przypatrzyłam mu się badawczo. - Idziemy? – Zapytał niewinnie. Raczej nie wiedział o czym myślę. -Nat, co robiłeś wtedy w ogrodzie?- Poczerwieniał i spojrzał w bok. - No…- zaciął się, ale nie zamierzałam odpuścić. – No dobrze. Powiem ci wszystko. – Co mi powie? Poczułam gęsią skórkę, choć było przecież ciepło. – Byłem w ogrodzie z Melanią… Tylko się nie denerwuj! Po skończeniu zawodów chciała ze mną koniecznie porozmawiać. Nie wiem, czy dałem jej jakieś mylne sygnały, ale chyba miała nadzieję, że coś między nami będzie. Oczywiście rozwiałem jej wątpliwości!- dodał szybko widząc moją minę. –Iridielle, wierz mi, nasza rozmowa w pewien sposób przypominała twoją z Kentinem. Oczywiście po mojej odmowie wyszła z ogrodu, a ja zostałem tam, żeby ochłonąć. Nie miałem pojęcia, co będzie z nami. Nie wiedziałem, czy tylko się mną zabawiłaś… Amber zasiała we mnie ziarno niepewności, przyznaję… a wtedy weszliście z Kentinem. Chciałem przekonać się na własne oczy… -Całe szczęście, że się przekonałeś… - Też tak myślę… Ruszyliśmy bez słowa do szkoły. Atmosfera była trochę napięta. Ja zastanawiałam się, co by było, gdyby Nataniel jednak sobie mnie odpuścił i postanowił spróbować szczęścia z Melanią. Zacisnęłam zęby na tę myśl. Na szczęście nie był on typem osoby, która specjalnie wywoływałaby w kimś zazdrość. Przez to, że poszliśmy dłuższą drogą, weszliśmy do klasy ostatni. Ciągle trzymaliśmy się za ręce, więc wszyscy skupili na nas wzrok. Zamilkły wszystkie rozmowy. W klasie nie było wolnych dwóch miejsc obok siebie, więc czym prędzej puściłam Nata i podeszłam do wolnego krzesełka w ławce Rozalii. Nataniel usiadł koło Alexego przed nami. Byłam zawstydzona, czułam, że płoną mi policzki. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy ciągle się na nas gapili. Przynajmniej kilka osób zaczęło z powrotem rozmawiać, więc nie było już tej przejmującej ciszy. - Jak weekend?- Roza szturchnęła mnie łokciem. – Wychodziłaś gdzieś? – Jej wzrok powędrował na plecy Nataniela. -N-nie…-westchnęłam. – Rodzice chcieli, żebym posiedziała trochę czasu w domu. Po ostatnim nie chciałam z nimi dyskutować. - Uśmiechnęłam się. – Czy wszyscy się na mnie gapią? – dodałam szeptem. Rozalia bezceremonialnie rozejrzała się po klasie – Nie, tylko kilka osób. Melania wygląda, jakby miała zemdleć. A Amber chyba jest wściekła. Normalka. Jej spokojny ton rozśmieszył mnie. Nie zdążyłam jednak niczego odpowiedzieć, bo do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Lekcja przebiegła dość dziwnie. Nataniel ani razu nie zgłosił się do odpowiedzi, co było do niego niepodobne. Jednakże Priya jak zawsze ratowała honor klasy. Nawet ja byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć na niektóre pytania, w końcu trochę się uczyłam w ten weekend. Pod koniec lekcji pan Farazowski zadał nam pracę domową: - Podzielcie się na 4-osobowe zespoły… może być tak, jak siedzicie, po dwie ławki…I przygotujcie na następne zajęcia referaty dotyczące miejsca naszego kraju w Unii Europejskiej. Pamiętajcie też, aby przygotować się na sprawdzian, który macie za tydzień. Będzie z całego działu, a ocena z niego będzie stanowić 1/3 oceny końcowej z przedmiotu, więc lepiej się przyłóżcie. –Przerwał mu dzwonek. Alexy odwrócił się do nas. - Chyba jesteśmy razem w grupie. Fajnie. Może napiszemy referat na długiej przerwie? - To raczej za mało czasu na głębsze zapoznanie się z tematem – Nat w końcu też się odezwał. –Raczej powinniśmy spotkać się po lekcjach we czwórkę. - Mnie pasuje. Gdzie się spotkamy? – Roza jak zawsze przeszła do konkretów. - Iridielle?- Nat zwrócił się do mnie. Uśmiechał się lekko. - Co? – zapatrzyłam się w niego. – A, tak, ja też jestem wolna… - Super, to może przyjdziecie wszyscy do mnie?- Zaproponował. Roza i Alexy zgodzili się, więc podnieśliśmy się i wyszliśmy z klasy. Nadal wolałam nie patrzeć na pozostałych kolegów. Na korytarzu rozdzieliliśmy się. Nataniel stwierdził, że idzie do biblioteki, ale nie zapytał, czy idę z nim, więc się nie wyrywałam. Roza także gdzieś się oddaliła, więc pod klasę dotarłam z Alexym. - To jak? – zapytał wreszcie. –Pamiętasz o czym miałaś mi powiedzieć? Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona, ale zaraz załapałam o co pyta. - A, no tak. Więc spotykam się z kimś. – Wciąż nie mogłam zapomnieć o tym, co powiedział Armin. Że Alexy zbierał dla niego informacje. - No, już się domyśliłem. – odparł niezrażony. – Chyba wszyscy się dziś domyślili! - Iridielle! - Armin nas dogonił. Na poprzedniej lekcji siedział w ławce z Violettą. Miałam nadzieję, że już mu przeszło zafascynowanie mną i znów będziemy mogli rozmawiać jak przyjaciele. – Słuchaj, chciałem cię przeprosić. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem! Przepraszam! Spojrzałam w jego ciemne oczy i uśmiechnęłam się. On także odpowiedział uśmiechem. - Nie ma sprawy- odparłam. Poczułam, że wszystko powoli wraca do normy. No, prawie wszystko. Kentin stał pod klasą biologiczną i patrzył na mnie spod byka. Przez chwilę przemknęło mi przez myśl, żeby do niego podejść, ale wyglądał na wściekłego. Zanim zdecydowałam się na jakikolwiek ruch odszedł w drugą stronę. Zatrzymał się przy Melanii. Reszta osób na korytarzu przypatrywała się mi, gdy szłam w towarzystwie bliźniaków. Słyszałam śmiechy, ale nikt nie podszedł i nic nie powiedział. Prawdę mówiąc mój dobry humor w tej chwili gdzieś się ulotnił. Zastanawiałam się nad wszystkimi plotkami, jakie muszą krążyć na mój temat. Było mi zwyczajnie głupio i najchętniej schowałabym się w jakiś kąt. Zatrzymaliśmy się pod klasą, gdy poczułam, że ktoś chwyta mnie za rękę. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Był to Nataniel. Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak stojąca obok Melania szybko odchodzi w stronę łazienki. Nataniel objął mnie i zwrócił się do Alexego: - Wypożyczyłem z biblioteki książki do referatu. Myślę, że po ostatniej lekcji możemy spotkać się wszyscy na dziedzińcu i od razu pojechać do mnie. - Dobry pomysł. - Nat, chyba wszyscy na nas patrzą- szepnęłam mu, rozglądając się ukradkiem. Zareagował śmiechem. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Niech patrzą. – Założył mi kosmyk włosów za ucho, ciągle się uśmiechając. Nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ani na zawstydzonego. Przeciwnie, był roześmiany i … bardzo pewny siebie. Musiałam przyznać, że od czasu wyprowadzki od rodziców nabrał tej cechy. Była to z pewnością zmiana na plus. Reszta lekcji minęła bez większych dramatów. Melania nie pojawiła się już na zajęciach tego dnia. Byłam trochę tym zaniepokojona, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałam, co mogłabym zrobić. Nat nie opuszczał mnie na krok na przerwach, co było naprawdę bardzo miłe. Zauważyłam jednak, że część dziewczyn trzyma się ode mnie na dystans. Czyżby to przez Melanię? Albo Amber im coś naopowiadała. Muszę przyznać, że podziwiałam jej opanowanie, bo poza kilkoma nienawistnymi spojrzeniami , które mi posłała, ewidentnie unikała konfrontacji. Prawdę mówiąc było mi to bardzo na rękę. Z ostatniej lekcji wyszłam razem z Natanielem, jednak Roza i Alexy gdzieś się zapodziali, więc czekając na nich na dziedzińcu postanowiłam poruszyć niewygodny temat. - Nat? -Tak? -Sądzisz, że ktoś wierzy Amber? Nataniel przyjrzał mi się uważnie. - Myślę, że nie powinnaś się tym martwić, Iridielle. Nikogo nie powinno obchodzić nasze życie uczuciowe. To nie jest temat do plotek. Poza tym nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić… - był bardzo poważny. Wiedziałam, że naprawdę tak myśli. Co prawda nie rozwiało to całkiem moich obaw, ale muszę przyznać, że bardzo podniosło mnie na duchu. W tym momencie przeszedł koło nas Lysander. Rzucił mi przeciągłe, bardzo smutne spojrzenie. Zaraz jednak przyspieszył kroku. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie pójść za nim i nie zapytać, czy coś go trapi, ale zaraz zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. W tym momencie pojawiła się też Roza i Alexy, i całą czwórką udaliśmy się do mieszkania Nataniela. Mieszkał niedaleko kawiarni. To oznaczało, że rano musiał nadłożyć drogi, żeby przyjść po mnie. Jego mieszkanie było małe, ale nowocześnie urządzone. Posiadał bardzo dużo książek, z których większą część stanowiły jego ukochane kryminały, ale widziałam też wiele podręczników. Centralną część pokoju stanowiło biurko, które pamiętałam z jego pokoju w domu rodziców. Kolory były raczej stonowane, ale z klasą. Na kanapie zauważyłam białą kulkę. - Śnieżka!- Podeszłam do kotki i pogłaskałam ją. Kicia zaczęła się o mnie łasić, po chwili wskoczyła mi na kolana. Zaśmiałam się. - Lubi cię. – Stwierdził Nataniel. Podniosłam głowę. Patrzył na nas z uśmiechem. - Ja też bardzo ją lubię. - Nie sposób nie lubić Iridielle. – Roza przypomniała, że nie jesteśmy sami. – To od czego powinniśmy zacząć? Nataniel natychmiast wyjął z torby jedną z książek i zaczął ją kartkować. Dość szybko opracował plan pracy, podzielił także materiał na cztery części i każde z nas osobno zajęło się swoim tematem. Mi dostał się traktat akcesyjny. Siedziałam obok Nataniela na podłodze i trochę trudno było mi się skupić na czytanym tekście. Musiałam czytać niektóre akapity po kilka razy, a i tak nie wiedziałam, co było tam napisane. Zerknęłam w jego notatki. Zapisał już całą stronę i brał się właśnie za drugą. Na mojej kartce widniał tylko tytuł… Po raz pierwszy uznałam, że wspólne pisane referatu to nie był jednak taki dobry pomysł. Zerknęłam, jak radzi sobie Roza. Zauważyła, że zapuszczam żurawia w jej notatki i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Jakiś problem? Chłopcy od razu spojrzeli na mnie. - N-nie…- wyjąkałam i schowałam się za książką. - Iridielle…? – Westchnął Nat. Wyjrzałam zza książki. - Tak? - Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiesz, to pytaj- zirytował się. – Po to robimy to razem, żebyśmy mogli dzielić się wiedzą i pomysłami. - Wszystko w porządku – mruknęłam urażona i zaczęłam czytać od początku. - Jak uważasz – mruknął Nat po chwili i także zajął się swoją pracą. Przepisałam kilka ważniejszych, jak mi się wydawało postanowień traktatu. Ton Nataniela tak bardzo różnił się od tego, w jaki sposób zwracał się do mnie przez cały dzień, że zaczęłam mieć znów wątpliwości. Niby byliśmy razem, ale co, jeśli niedługo stwierdzi, że jestem jednak głupia i nie warto ze mną chodzić? Może ostatnie egzaminy poszły mi dobrze, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem jakimś orłem. A Nat jednak wiele uwagi poświęcał nauce. Fakt, że było to związane w dużej mierze z postawą jego ojca, ale odkąd się wyprowadził wcale się nie opuścił. A ja jednak miałam ostatnio z tym problemy. .. O nie, znów nie wiem, co przeczytałam! - Jesteście gotowi? – Pytanie Nata tak mnie zaskoczyło, że aż wypuściłam książkę z rąk. Spadła mi prosto na stopę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie, a ja poczułam, jak płoną mi policzki. Czym prędzej podniosłam książkę, jednocześnie rozcierając bolącą kostkę. -Iridielle…? – w głosie Nata wyczułam troskę. – Wszystko w porządku? - T-tak… - nie miałam pojęcia, co mogę więcej odpowiedzieć. Przyjaciele patrzyli na mnie badawczo. Spojrzałam na swoją kartkę. Super, zapisałam pół strony i były to głównie cytaty. - Może niech każdy opowie najpierw o swojej części referatu, a potem pomyślimy, jak zgrabnie połączyć to w całość? – Zaproponowała Roza. Chłopcy skinęli głowami. – Dobrze, to ja pierwsza. – Zaczęła czytać swoje notatki. Dość zgrabnie ujęła wszystko w słowa. Drugi czytał Alexy, który nie miał tak lekkiego pióra, ale mimo wszystko dobrze opracował swoja część. - Iridielle, teraz ty czytaj swoją część – Nat spojrzał na mnie badawczo. Przełknęłam ślinę. I zaczęłam drżącym głosem odczytywać moje zapiski. Gdy skończyłam zapadła cisza. Alexy chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Nataniel go ubiegł. - Teraz moja kolej…- Zdecydowanie najlepiej poradził sobie z tematem. Nie tylko pisał z książki, ale dodawał też sporo własnych przemyśleń i przykładów. Na koniec rzucił mi przeciągłe spojrzenie. – Może pomyślimy nad tematem i dokończymy to jutro w szkole? Każdy mógłby dokładniej opracować swoją część, a jutro po prostu połączymy to w całość? - To dobry pomysł – stwierdziła Roza. – Właściwie i tak powinnam już iść, chcę się jeszcze spotkać z Leo. - Ja też już będę się zbierać – Alexy podniósł się z podłogi. - Tak, ja też… - wstałam. -Oh…- Nat chyba się zdziwił moją reakcją, ale prawda była taka, że wstydziłam się zostać teraz z nim sam na sam. Pewnie chciałby pociągnąć temat moich notatek. – Ok, odprowadzić cię? - Wiesz… nie trzeba – chyba go uraziłam. - Ok, jak uważasz. – Zaczął zbierać podręczniki z podłogi. Pożegnaliśmy się i wyszliśmy. Gdy byliśmy na dole Roza zaatakowała mnie. - Co to miało być? - C-co? - Czemu nie zostałaś? – oboje z Alexym czekali na moje wyjaśnienia. Tylko jakoś nie mogłam się zdobyć na to, aby im wyznać, że było mi wstyd. - Nie chcę narażać się w domu – odparłam zamiast tego. Po części to także była prawda. –Wiecie, ja też się śpieszę, na razie! Odeszłam, zanim zdążyli zaoponować. Do domu doszłam podłamana. Od razu zabrałam się do swojej części referatu. Po kilku godzinach udało mi się napisać kilka stron. Może nie było to wybitne, ale przynajmniej trzymało się kupy. Dałam je też do przeczytania tacie, który stwierdził, że nie jest źle i pomógł mi przeredagować niektóre fragmenty. - Cieszę się, że zaczęłaś się znów przejmować nauką – powiedział, gdy skończyłam dopisywać ostatni akapit. -Tak, to praca grupowa, nie mogę jej zawalić, bo wtedy nie tylko ja dostanę słabszą ocenę, ale też reszta grupy. -Hm… - zabrzmiało to groźnie. – Iridielle, zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewnie w tym momencie to nie nauka jest dla ciebie najważniejsza, ale naprawdę powinnaś zacząć myśleć o swojej przyszłości. Licealne miłostki raczej na niej nie zaważą, ale twoje stopnie już tak… - Właściwie… - do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł – za tydzień mamy ważny sprawdzian z tego przedmiotu, a nie jest to moja mocna strona. Myślisz, że mogłabym zaprosić kogoś w weekend, kto by mi wszystko lepiej wytłumaczył? - Kogo? – Tata strzelił spojrzeniem spod okularów. Rozegraj to dobrze! - Hm, myślałam o gospodarzu samorządu. Jest najlepszym uczniem w klasie. Już kiedyś mi pomagał w nauce, myślę, że i teraz mógłby się zgodzić… - mina ojca złagodniała. - Najlepszy uczeń? Pewnie, czemu nie. Jak skończysz, to zejdź na kolację. Gdy za tatą zamknęły się drzwi aż podskoczyłam z radości. Tak, nie domyślił się, że chodzi o Nata! Zapewne zdziwi się, gdy dowie się, że to on jest moim korepetytorem, ale przynajmniej będzie miał okazję dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś pozytywnego. Może to wpłynie na jego stosunek do Nata? Oby ten tylko zgodził się przyjść do mnie do domu, bo ostatniej konfrontacji z ojcem! Nazajutrz Nataniel znów czekał na mnie pod domem. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Uważaj, bo się do tego przyzwyczaję. - Dla mnie nie ma problemu – odwzajemnił uśmiech i wziął mnie za rękę. – To… jak twój referat? - Mam wszystko, co trzeba… tata pomógł mi go dokończyć, więc sądzę, że jest w porządku. Oczywiście nie jest na pewno tak dobry jak twój… - To się okaże – Nat zaśmiał się. – Chyba po raz kolejny się nie doceniasz! Pod szkołą przytuliłam się do Nataniela. Coś ściskało mnie w gardle. - Gotowy, żeby znów stać się sensacją dnia? – zapytałam. Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. - Z tobą zawsze! Weszliśmy do szkoły. Oczywiście wiele osób spojrzało na nas z zainteresowaniem, jednak z ulgą zauważyłam, że każdy po chwili zajmował się czym innym i nikt nie gapił się na nas natarczywie. Pewnie po wczorajszym szoku wszyscy uznali, że nie jesteśmy aż tacy ciekawi. Z ulgą weszłam do klasy. I stanęłam jak wryta. Pierwszym, na co zwróciłam uwagę był powrót Melanii. Obcięła włosy, zamieniła też swój sposób ubioru. Obecnie zamiast pastelowej, dziewczęcej bluzeczki miała na sobie kusy top, odsłaniający pępek i obcisłe legginsy. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że siedziała na kolanach Kentina i zaśmiewała się z czegoś. Kentin wyglądał jak zawsze, ale obejmował Melanię nonszalancko w talii i coś jej tłumaczył z uśmiechem. Gdy weszłam z Natanielem, nawet na nas nie spojrzał. Melania za to rzuciła mi przeciągłe spojrzenie, ale zaraz z powrotem odwróciła się do Kentina. Nataniel popchnął mnie lekko. Dzięki temu ruszyłam się z przejścia. Usiedliśmy razem w mojej ulubionej ławce. Spojrzałam na Nata, ale wyglądało na to, że on także niewiele z tego rozumie. Kolejne osoby, które wchodziły do klasy także zwracały uwagę przede wszystkim na Kentina i Melanię, która wstała z jego kolan dopiero wtedy, gdy do klasy przyszedł nauczyciel. Nie miałam pojęcia, o co tu chodziło, ale po chwili stwierdziłam, że w sumie cieszy mnie taki obrót spraw. Może oboje przestali sobie robić nadzieje względem mnie i Nataniela, i skierowali swoje zainteresowanie na siebie nawzajem? Uznałam, że to całkiem prawdopodobne i chyba najlepsze dla wszystkich rozwiązanie. W każdym razie nie zamierzałam im przeszkadzać. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że Nataniel podziela moje zdanie. Na przerwie Nataniel poszedł do biblioteki oddać książki, a ja usiadłam pod klasą. Po chwili Roza przysiadła się do mnie. - Niezła akcja, prawda?- spytała wskazując za siebie. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku. Kentin stał oparty o szafki, a Melania wisiała na nim, obejmując go za szyję. Po chwili zaczęli się całować. Odwróciłam wzrok. - Cóż, Melania wygląda…- przełknęłam ślinę – na zadowoloną… -Żartujesz? – Roza była wyraźnie wstrząśnięta. – Zastanawiam się, co w nią wstąpiło! I jeszcze Kentin…- pokręciła głową – nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że sytuacja tak się rozwinie… W tym momencie podeszły do nas Iris z Violettą. - Cześć, jak wam idzie pisanie referatu?- zapytała Iris. - Dziś będziemy już wszystko składać w całość…-odparła Roza, jednakże rzuciła mi przy tym przeciągłe spojrzenie. – Prawda, Iridielle? - Jasne. – odparłam. – W każdym razie ja swoją część przyniosłam. A wy z kim jesteście w grupie? - Z Arminem i Peggy- odpowiedziała Violetta. – W zasadzie to mieliśmy zacząć wczoraj, ale ostatecznie niewiele z tego wyszło… - Tak, zamiast pracować po prostu przegadaliśmy popołudnie – dodała Iris. – Tak w ogóle pamiętacie, że miałyśmy urządzić sobie imprezę tylko dla dziewczyn? Zmarszczyłam czoło, ale po chwili sobie przypomniałam. To był pomysł Melanii. Całkiem o tym zapomniałam, bo przez ten czas tyle się działo. - Myślicie, że to ciągle aktualne? – zapytałam, spoglądając na Melanię. Odkleiła już się od Kentina, ale teraz trzymali się za ręce. Dziewczyny także spojrzały w tamtym kierunku. - Cóż, chyba po prostu trzeba będzie wszystkich zapytać…- zaczęła Roza. – Myślę, że pewnie wiele dziewczyn chętnie przyjdzie… - Tylko błagam, nie zapraszajcie Amber! – Pisnęłam, na co wybuchnęły śmiechem. - To jaki ustalamy termin? Może piątek? – zaproponowała Iris. - Co będzie w piątek? – Nataniel zmaterializował się koło nas. Zaraz też złapał mnie za rękę. Dziewczyny na chwilę się speszyły. - Robimy babską imprezę – odpowiedziałam mu. - Oh… - zrobił dziwną minę. – Czyli znów spędzimy weekend osobno? - My już chyba pójdziemy- wtrąciła Iris, wyraźnie zmieszana. – Zapytamy Kim i Peggy, czy przyjdą. No i musimy ustalić, gdzie się spotkamy.. - Możemy u mnie – zaproponowała Roza.- Moi rodzice wrócą późno, wychodzą do teatru. -To postanowione- powiedziała Iris i odeszły we trzy. Skupiłam się na Natanielu. - Właściwie planowałyśmy to już jakiś czas… - Iridielle, nie musisz mi się przecież tłumaczyć! – Nat się zirytował. – Nie wymagam, żebyś dla mnie rezygnowała ze spotkania z przyjaciółkami! - Wiem, po prostu… - w tym momencie przypomniałam sobie o rozmowie z ojcem. – Co ty na to, żebyś wpadł do mnie w sobotę i potłumaczył mi trochę historię? - C-co? – Teraz wyraźnie się zmieszał – M-może lepiej, jak ty przyjdziesz do mnie, nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał w nauce… - Jeśli martwisz się o mojego tatę, to już się zgodził – przerwałam mu szybko. - Eee… naprawdę? Skoro tak, to myślę, że dobrze…- widziałam, że nie był nadal przekonany do tego pomysłu, ale miałam nadzieję, że już nie zrezygnuje. ☀ - Myślę, że powinniśmy przeprowadzić pewne zmiany w parach. – Zaczęła pani Delaney gdy weszła do klasy chemicznej. Rozejrzała się groźnie po sali. Tylko nie Amber! – zaczęłam błagać w myślach. - Kim, usiądziesz z Priyą, Amber z … Rozalią – z jednej strony mi ulżyło, ale z drugiej w tym momencie została dla mnie … - …a Iridielle z Melanią. No już, zamieńcie się szybko. Niechętnie zabrałam swoje rzeczy, opuściłam miejsce obok Kim i przeszłam do stanowiska, przy którym siedziała Melania. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzała, gdy siadałam. Pani Delaney zaczęła dyktować nam wskazówki do wykonania kolejnego doświadczenia. - Wykonanie tego nie powinno wam zająć więcej niż 20 minut. W razie jakichś problemów, pytajcie… - Dodała. Spojrzałam na notatki, a potem na Melanię. - Powinnyśmy zacząć od wody destylowanej… - zaczęłam - Teraz jesteś taka mądra?!- Warknęła Melania. -C-co? - Zmądrzałaś nagle? Pierwszy punkt mówi wyraźnie o wymieszaniu kwasu azotowego z wodą. Jak więc może nie zauważyłaś, pierwszy w zdaniu pojawia się kwas, a nie woda! - Jestem niemal pewna, że… - Oh, daj spokój! – Przerwała mi ponownie – To że chodzisz z gospodarzem nie oznacza jeszcze, że jesteś taka mądra jak on! Mówiąc to chwyciła za fiolkę z kwasem i nalała go do probówki. Następnie umieściła ją w palniku. Teraz chwyciła za zlewkę z wodą. - Melanio uważaj! - Krzyknęłam, ale było już za późno, bo gwałtownym ruchem wlała wodę do kwasu. W tym momencie zawartość probówki zaczęła wrzeć i pryskać. Gwałtownie odskoczyłam do tyłu, upadając z krzesełkiem. Ktoś, złapał mnie za rękę i postawił na nogi. Armin. Melania zasłaniała się swoim fartuchem. - Co wy wyprawiacie?! – Wrzasnęła pani Delaney. – Natychmiast wszyscy wyjdźcie z sali! Armin pociągnął mnie do wyjścia. -Wszystko w porządku? Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć pojawił się przy nas Nataniel. - Iridielle, nic ci nie jest?! Nie poparzyłaś się? -N-nie… Co z Melanią?- zaczęłam się za nią rozglądać. Siedziała roztrzęsiona pod ścianą. - Na pewno nic ci nie jest?- Nat zignorował moje pytanie. – Może zaprowadzę cię do pielęgniarki? - Nie…- zobaczyłam, jak Kentin podchodzi do Melanii i obejmuje ją uspokajająco. Wtuliła się w niego. – Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku… - Co tam się stało? – zapytał Armin. Pokręciłam głową. -Melania wlała wodę do kwasu… - Co?! – Nataniel zdenerwował się i podszedł do Melanii i Kentina – Oszalałaś? Czy jesteś taka głupia?! Mogłaś jej zrobić krzywdę! – Wrzasnął na nią. -Odczep się od mojej dziewczyny! – Ken stanął w obronie Melanii. – Skąd wiesz, że to jej wina?! Chyba każdy wie, kto z tej pary jest upośledzony! Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Nat uderzył Kentina. Ten błyskawicznie zerwał się z podłogi i oddał Natanielowi. - Przestańcie!- Wrzasnęłam i chciałam pobiec w ich stronę, jednak Armin przytrzymał mnie w miejscu. W tym momencie między chłopaków wparował Kastiel, próbując ich rozdzielić. -CO WY WYPRAWIACIE?! – Krzyk pani Delaney sprawił, że wszyscy uspokoili się. – Wy trzej!- wskazała na Kastiela, Nataniela i Kentina. – Do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Ale już. Chłopcy ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. Pani Delaney spojrzała teraz na mnie i Melanię. - Wy dwie też. Poszłam bez słowa w tamtym kierunku. Melania szła obok mnie, ale nie odzywała się. Ja również nie miałam ochoty na pogawędki. - Zaczekacie, aż z nimi skończę – rozkazała nauczycielka, gdy znaleźliśmy się pod gabinetem. Zagoniła chłopaków do środka. Zauważyłam, że Nataniel ma rozbitą wargę. Zaczęła powoli puchnąć. Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, zza rogu wyszła Amber. Szła jak zwykle w obstawie Li i Charlotte. Chyba odzyskała swój dobry humor. -… naprawdę żałosne, żeby mój własny brat… - urwała, gdy zobaczyła mnie i Melanię. – Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem, co w niego wstąpiło. Ma naprawdę fatalny gust. – Zaśmiała się do koleżanek, ale patrzyła na mnie. Melania coś mruknęła, ale nie zrozumiałam. - Przepraszam? – zwróciłam się do niej. - Nic nie mówiłam. – Burknęła, ale na jej wargach błąkał się złośliwy uśmieszek. W tym momencie z pokoju dobiegły krzyki pani Delaney. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi. Pierwszy wyszedł Kastiel. Był wściekły. - Lepiej trzymajcie te swoje pieski na smyczach! – Rzucił w naszą stronę i odszedł, zanim którakolwiek zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Amber od razu pobiegła za nim. Tymczasem z pokoju wyszedł Kentin, rzucając mi nienawistne spojrzenie. Na Melanię nawet nie spojrzał, tylko czym prędzej odszedł w stronę dziedzińca. Nataniel wyszedł zaraz za nim. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Nat, c-co…? – Zaczęłam, ale pani Delaney zawołała nas do środka. - Poczekam na ciebie – rzucił, więc weszłam za Melanią do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Pani Delaney miała groźną minę. - Czy któraś z was może mi wyjaśnić, co zaszło w klasie? Nie wiedziałam, co mogłabym odpowiedzieć, więc byłam cicho. Melania też niezbyt garnęła się do odpowiedzi. - Więc?- Głos Pani Delaney był jeszcze ostrzejszy niż zwykle. - To chyba… - zaczęłam nieśmiało. – Wydaje mi się, że Melania trochę za szybko wlała kwas do probówki. – Melania spojrzała na mnie zdumiona. - Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby taką reakcję wywołało zbyt gwałtowne wymieszanie odczynników… W jakiej kolejności je dodałyście? - Najpierw wodę, potem kwas… - Odpowiedziałam. Nie patrzyłam na Melanię. Ona na mnie też nie. - Cóż – pani Delaney westchnęła. – Niech będzie, że wam wierzę. Tym razem szlaban was ominie, ale jeśli jeszcze raz coś popsujecie, to nie będę taka wyrozumiała! Wyszłyśmy z pokoju. Nataniel czekał oparty o ścianę. Chciałam do niego podejść, gdy usłyszałam głos Melanii. - Dziękuję… - wyszeptała. – Pewnie dostałabym szlaban, gdybyś powiedziała prawdę… - Nie ma sprawy – odparłam. Nadal byłam na nią zła, ale nie chciałam, żeby miała kłopoty z nauczycielką. Podeszłam do Nataniela. Ruszyliśmy na dziedziniec. - Skłamałaś? – Zapytał, gdy odeszliśmy kawałek od pokoju. - Tak, powiedziałam, że wykonywałyśmy wszystko prawidłowo… -Dlaczego? – Szczerze się zdumiał. -Nie wiem – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Chyba po prostu lubię Melanię. Nie chcę, żeby miała kłopoty. A co wam powiedziała pani Delaney? -Oh – Nat poczerwieniał. – Mamy szlaban dziś po lekcjach. -Przykro mi. – Westchnęłam. – Naprawdę nie musiałeś rzucać się na Kentina… - Nie słyszałaś, jak cię nazwał?! -Jestem pewna, że był zdenerwowany… - Iridielle, co ty pleciesz?! – Nat się zatrzymał i złapał mnie za ramiona. – Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek bezpodstawnie cię obrażał, rozumiesz? - Nat, on był w szkole wojskowej! – Pisnęłam. – Gdyby nie Kastiel… - On też niepotrzebnie się wtrącił! – Teraz Nat był już wściekły. - No myślę, że jednak potrzebnie! – Odparłam. – Inaczej mogło się skończyć gorzej niż na rozbitej wardze! – Odwróciłam się zirytowana i odeszłam w przeciwnym kierunku. Nataniel nie poszedł za mną i całe szczęście. Musiałam chwilę ochłonąć. Z jednej strony to było bardzo odważne, gdy rzucił się na Kentina w mojej obronie, ale na pewno nie pochwalałam przemocy. Zastanawiałam się, co mu się stało? Owszem, już kiedyś bił się z Kastielem, ale wtedy mieli poważniejszy powód… Właśnie, jeszcze Kastiel, chyba będę musiała mu podziękować… Tak rozmyślając doszłam do klatki schodowej. Były tam dziewczyny: Iris, Violetta, Melania i Peggy. Chciałam zawrócić, ale Peggy mnie zawołała. - Iridielle, Melania nam wszystko już opowiedziała – zaczęła. - Serio? – Byłam ciekawa, którą wersję usłyszały. - To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony, że nie naskarżyłaś, że to jej wina. – Dodała Iris. Spojrzałam na Melanię. Stała za Violettą ze spuszczoną głową. - Cóż… każdemu mogło się zdarzyć. – Odparłam. - Tak, ja uważam, że te lekcje są bardzo niebezpieczne, to już trzecia taka sytuacja. – Peggy zamyśliła się. – Chyba powinnam to opisać w gazetce… - Peggy, oszalałaś? – Violetta była przerażona. – Chyba nie chcesz oskarżyć nauczyciela o narażanie nas na niebezpieczeństwo? Peggy wzruszyła ramionami. – Zobaczę. Muszę jeszcze trochę powęszyć. W każdym razie bójka chłopaków to pewny temat. Nie wiecie, jaką dostali karę? -Powiedz, że żartujesz! – Warknęłam. - O co ci chodzi? – Była zdziwiona. - Nie możesz pisać o tej bójce! - Dlaczego? – Naprawdę nie rozumiała. - To twoi koledzy, jak mogłaś w ogóle o tym pomyśleć?! Czy cała szkoła musi wiedzieć, że doszło do jakiejś bójki?! Peggy uśmiechnęła się znacząco. - Boisz się o reputację naszego gospodarza? To słodkie, jak siebie bronicie. Przeszyłam ją morderczym spojrzeniem. - Ok, ok, nie napiszę nic na ten temat! - Zgodziła się. – A jak z tym piątkowym spotkaniem? Aktualne?– Zwróciła się do reszty. - Tak, pewnie. – Odpowiedziała Iris. – Melanio, też przyjdziesz? Spotkamy się u Rozy, będzie fajnie… - N-no nie wiem… - zmieszała się. - Nie możesz tego przegapić. – Dodałam. Spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się lekko. - N-no dobrze… przyjdę, mam coś przynieść? Gdy podzieliłyśmy się zakupami, dziewczyny ruszyły na górę. Ja chciałam jeszcze odnaleźć Nataniela, więc nie poszłam z nimi. Niestety nie mogłam nigdzie go znaleźć. Za to w ogrodzie wpadłam na Lysandra. Wyglądał na przybitego. - Lys, stało się coś? - O, Iridielle… - uśmiechnął się smutno. – Dlaczego tak myślisz? - Od kilku dni wydaje mi się, że coś cię trapi… Chciałem z tobą pogadać, ale… - Nie miałaś czasu? – Domyślił się. -N-no tak… - Nie przejmuj się, Iridielle. To moje problemy i sam sobie z nimi poradzę. - Jesteś pewien? - Oczywiście. Jeśli szukałaś Nataniela, to widziałem, jak szedł do pokoju gospodarzy. -Dzięki. – Rzuciłam mu jeszcze przeciągłe spojrzenie. Coś ewidentnie było nie tak. – To na razie! Nataniela nie znalazłam w pokoju gospodarzy, byli tam za to Kastiel i Amber. Nie zauważyli mnie od razu. - Dlaczego zawsze jesteś taki?! – Amber miała łzy w oczach. Czyżby znów coś grała? - Dziewczynko, nie męcz mnie, to się robi żałosne… - westchnął Kastiel. - Nikomu nie dajesz się do siebie zbliżyć! Co jeszcze mam zrobić?! Kastiel uśmiechnął się krzywo. - No, coś pewnie by się znalazło…- mówiąc to zbliżył się do niej i położył jej rękę na biodrze. W tej chwili jednak Amber mnie zauważyła. - Podsłuchiwałaś?! – Wrzasnęła. Kastiel natychmiast zabrał rękę. - Ja…e… - nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć. - Wiesz co?! – Krzyknęła Amber, podchodząc do mnie. – Mam cię naprawdę dosyć! Wszędzie węszysz, we wszystko się wtrącasz! Odebrałaś mi brata! Udajesz przed wszystkimi niewiniątko, ale tak naprawdę jesteś najgorsza. Jesteś z siebie dumna?! - Ja naprawdę… -Amber stała tuż przede mną. Cofnęłam się. Zerknęłam też na Kastiela, jednak on tylko się uśmiechał z założonymi rękami. – To ja już pójdę… - mruknęłam i wycofałam się z pokoju. Amber zatrzasnęła przede mną drzwi. Nie wiedziałam, co mam myśleć. Czyżby Kastiel zaczął się jednak interesować Amber? Troszkę tak to wyglądało. Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzieli, że ona jest w nim zakochana, no i teraz już przynajmniej nie uważała, że jestem jej rywalką. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, żeby chciała mi odpuścić. Byłam tak pogrążona w myślach, że wpadłam na Priyę. Niosła książki, które wypadły jej z rąk. -Przepraszam! –Jęknęłam i rzuciłam się do pomocy. Priya zaśmiała się. - Coś strasznie rozkojarzona jesteś ostatnio. – Puściła mi oczko. – Alexy cię szukał. Chyba macie coś robić w bibliotece. -Oh, nasz referat! – Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam. - Możliwe… A tak w ogóle, nie widziałaś nigdzie Kastiela? Muszę z nim przedyskutować pewną kwestię… dotyczącą naszego referatu…- dziwnie zaakcentowała końcówkę, ale nie zrozumiałam, o co jej chodzi. - Oh, jest w pokoju gospodarzy… z Amber… -Co? – Na chwilę twarz Priyi stężała, ale za moment uśmiechnęła się. – Cóż, w takim razie idę. Dzięki za pomoc! – Rzuciła mi zagadkowy uśmiech i ruszyła w stronę pokoju. Zaczynało robić się coraz dziwniej. Chętnie poszłabym za nią, żeby zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie, ale poczucie obowiązku wygrało z ciekawością i ruszyłam do biblioteki. -Jesteś nareszcie! – Ucieszył się Alexy. – Szukaliśmy cię po całej szkole, ale jak zwykle ciężko cię znaleźć w jednym miejscu. -Ja…cóż…- spojrzałam na Nataniela. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć do mnie, ale tylko się skrzywił i syknął z bólu. Jego warga wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż tuż po bójce. - Masz swoją część? – Przerwała mi Roza. -Tak, jasne – znalazłam ją w torbie i podałam jej. - Super, to teraz musimy to tylko połączyć… Wszyscy skupiliśmy się na naszym zadaniu. Złożenie całości z naszych fragmentów było o wiele łatwiejsze niż ich napisanie, więc dość szybko się ze wszystkim uporaliśmy. - Teraz trzeba to tylko wszystko przepisać na czysto. Które z nas się tym zajmie? - Zapytała Roza. - Ja niestety jestem zajęty – pierwszy odezwał się Nataniel. – Szlaban, pamiętacie? – wskazał na swoją wargę. - Może niech Iridielle to zrobi? – Zaproponował Alexy. Zerknęłam na niego. - Jasne, nie ma problemu – odparłam. Zdenerwował mnie tym trochę, ale nie zamierzałam się na razie kłócić. - Ok, zaraz będzie kolejna lekcja, lepiej się zbierajmy – zarządziła Roza. Wszyscy podnieśliśmy się z miejsc i wyszliśmy z biblioteki. - Muszę wstąpić po coś do pokoju gospodarzy – powiedział Nat, gdy znaleźliśmy się na korytarzu. – Spotkamy się w klasie? Pokiwaliśmy głowami i ruszyliśmy w przeciwną stronę. W klasie nie było jeszcze prawie nikogo. Alexy poszedł do Armina, a ja zostałam z Rozą. -Rozo, nie wiesz, co się dzieje z Lysandrem? Pomyślałam, że może mieć jakieś informacje. -Oh – mruknęła. – Mówił ci coś? - W zasadzie to niewiele… ale sądzę, że ma jakiś problem… -Nie powinnam ci o tym mówić… Spojrzałam na nią badawczo. -Nie zamierzam o tym plotkować, po prostu myślałam, że może jakoś uda mi się mu pomóc. -Wiem, wiem… -Roza zebrała się w sobie. – Chodzi o to, że … Rodzice chcą, żeby wrócił do domu, no wiesz na wieś… - Aa… - teraz ja westchnęłam. - Tak. Chyba nie wiedzie im się za dobrze, jeśli chodzi o finanse. Nie są już w końcu najmłodsi – uśmiechnęła się. – Do tej pory przysyłali mu pieniądze, żeby mógł dokładać się Leo do czynszu, ale ostatnio coraz z tym ciężej… - -A Leo nie zarabia wystarczająco dużo, by… -Leo ma swoje wydatki – przerwała mi. Była podirytowana. – Naprawdę nie lubię z nim rozmawiać o pieniądzach. W każdym razie Lysander na pewno nie chce być na jego utrzymaniu… Zamknęłam się na te słowa. Rzeczywiście sytuacja nie była najciekawsza. Bardzo nie chciałam, żeby Lysander wyjeżdżał, ta szkoła bez niego nie byłaby już taka sama. Z drugiej strony, co mogłam zrobić? W tym wypadku chyba byłam bezsilna. W każdym razie postanowiłam jeszcze o tym pomyśleć. Po zajęciach pożegnałam się z Natanielem, który musiał zostać na szlabanie. Roza nie szła w moją stronę, ale za to okazało się, że Alexy i Armin idą w tym samym kierunku. Przyłączyłam się do nich. - Trochę się porobiło, nie? – zaczął Armin. Spojrzeliśmy na niego z Alexym. - No, z tym wszystkim? – Spróbował doprecyzować. Dalej nie rozumieliśmy. – Zupełnie, jakby niektórzy zaliczyli następny level, nie? - Masz na myśli Kentina? – zapytałam niepewnie. -Raczej Melanię – dodał Alexy -No… Chyba przyznacie, że … wygląda inaczej… Spojrzałam na Armina zaskoczona. Dostrzegł moje spojrzenie i zaczerwienił się. - Spodobała ci się ? – wypalił Alexy. -No…- Armin rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie – nie, po prostu wygląda inaczej… jak Lara!- dokończył szybko. -Lara Croft? – Zaśmiałam się. - Grałaś w Tomb Raider? -Nie… widziałam film. - Powinnaś zagrać, ostatnia część jest najlepsza. Jak chcesz, to mogę ci pożyczyć, bo niedawno kupiłem. Może wstąpisz do nas? - Dzięki, ale raczej nie mam teraz czasu…- zaśmiałam się z jego zapału.- Muszę jeszcze przepisać referat… - Właśnie Armin, Iridielle też musi czasem popracować …- zaczął Alexy. - Powiesz mi w końcu, o co ci chodzi? – zdenerwowałam się na niego. Alexy spojrzał mi w oczy. - Przecież dobrze wiem, że to nie ty napisałaś swoją część… -Co?! – Zdenerwowałam się.– A niby kto?! - Nataniel, nie? – Alexy wydawał się być zdziwiony. -O czym ty mówisz?!- Warknęłam. Armin najwidoczniej też nie nadążał za bratem, ale nic nie mówił. Za to Alexy kontynuował: - Daj spokój, słyszałem, jak pracowałaś u Nataniela i czytałem to, co dziś przyniosłaś. Niebo a ziemia, Iridielle. – Westchnął. – Naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi to, że Nataniel napisał za ciebie twoją pracę… - O czym ty mówisz?!- przerwałam mu.– To dlatego zaproponowałeś, żebym ja ją przepisywała? Do twojej wiadomości, napisałam ją sama! – Warknęłam. Alexy wyraźnie się zmieszał. - Cóż… w takim razie przepraszam. Byłem pewien, że napisał to za ciebie. Byłam tak zła, że po prostu odwróciłam się i odeszłam, zostawiając bliźniaków samym sobie. Poszłam skrótem przez park. Jak on mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że pozwoliłabym Natanielowi odrabiać za siebie pracę domową? No owszem, może nie zawsze wszystko mi wychodziło, ale przecież nie jestem taka głupia, jak nad czymś przysiądę, to mogę się nauczyć! A Alexy, mój przyjaciel, stwierdził, że nie potrafię napisać nawet głupiego referatu! A co jeśli nie wpadł na to sam? Może naprawdę Nataniel miał zamiar zrobić coś takiego? Czyżby uważał, że sobie nie poradzę? Starałam się przypomnieć sobie naszą rozmowę dziś rano. Czy w którymkolwiek momencie zdziwił się, gdy powiedziałam, że napisałam referat? Nawet jeśli, to niczego takiego nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć. Ale co jeśli naprawdę tak uważał? -Demon, nie! – Usłyszałam w tym momencie krzyk i zanim zdążyłam się choćby odwrócić wylądowałam na plecach, a na moich piersiach opierał się pies. - Demon, spokój! – Ktoś odciągnął psa i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Kastiel. -Uwziąłeś się na mnie czy co? – Warknęłam, wstając . -Nie moja wina, że Demon leci na kości – burknął Kastiel i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Syknęłam ze złości i odwróciłam się, chcąc odejść. -No nie mów, że się obraziłaś! – Dogonił mnie. -Naprawdę nie mam teraz ochoty na twoje złośliwości! – Warknęłam. Kastiel się zatrzymał, ale ja szłam dalej. Za chwilę znów zrównał się ze mną. - Daj spokój, tak się tylko droczę. – Mruknął. – Co cię ugryzło? Spojrzałam na niego. Już się nie szczerzył. -To chyba nie jest twoja sprawa. – Odparłam i przyśpieszyłam kroku. -Nie to nie – krzyknął i się zatrzymał. W tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież nie powinno go tu być. Zatrzymałam się. -Kastiel? Nie powinieneś być na szlabanie? - To chyba nie jest twoja sprawa! – Prychnął. Po chwili jednak dodał – Twój chłoptaś się za mną wstawił i Delaney mnie wypuściła. Powiedziawszy to odwrócił się i ruszył w drugą stronę. Chwilę jeszcze patrzyłam, jak się oddala, po czym wróciłam do domu. Po odrobieniu lekcji postanowiłam wybrać się na spacer. Było już jednak dość chłodno, więc zamiast iść do parku skręciłam w stronę przystanku i pojechałam do centrum handlowego. Całą drogę myślałam nad tym, co powiedział Alexy. I o tym, co mógłby myśleć o całej sprawie Nataniel. To było trochę głupie, bo przecież nie wiedziałam, co myśli o tym tak naprawdę i czy w ogóle o tym wie. Poza tym wiedziałam, że najprościej byłoby do niego zadzwonić i zapytać, ale nie chciałam wyjść na idiotkę. I tak chyba wszyscy mnie za nią uważali, więc wolałam tego nie potwierdzać głupimi pytaniami. Spacerując po sklepach zgłodniałam, zaczęłam więc szukać jakiegoś miłego lokalu. W większości były długie kolejki do kas, ale na samym końcu ostatniego piętra dostrzegłam jakąś restaurację, gdzie nie było zbyt wielu osób. Była też oddzielona od reszty ścianami. Wewnątrz było trochę rockowo, stały małe okrągłe stoliki i krzesła obite czerwonym aksamitem, był też masywny bar, a naprzeciw niego niewielka scena. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia różnych zespołów. Zamówiłam frytki i kawę i usiadłam w kącie. Gdy kelnerka przyniosła zamówienie, zapytałam: - Odbywają się tu koncerty? - Koncerty, występy stand-up, różne rzeczy… - odpowiedziała. -Jakoś regularnie? - Nie… szef na bieżąco wymyśla ramówkę. Niedługo ma się odbyć konkurs muzyczny. Jeśli chcesz, to zaraz dam ci ulotkę – dodała. - Tak, poproszę! – Uśmiechnęłam się. Może zaprosiłabym tu Nataniela? W sumie nie wiem, jakiej muzyki słucha, ale z drugiej strony odkąd jesteśmy razem nie byliśmy nawet na żadnej randce. Gdy kelnerka przyniosła mi ulotkę, szybko przejrzałam informacje. Konkurs miał się odbyć w niedzielę. Mógł się zgłosić każdy zespół, nawet była nagroda dla zwycięzcy i to całkiem duża. Miałam nadzieję, że przyciągnie to jakieś dobre zespoły. Będę musiała zapytać jutro Nataniela, czy się wybierzemy. Zjadłam i wróciłam do domu. Następnego dnia nie byłam pewna, czy Nataniel będzie znów na mnie czekał, ale gdy zeszłam na dół okazało się, że jest. Uśmiechnął się do mnie krzywo. Jego warga nie wyglądała najlepiej. -Cześć – przywitał się i objął mnie. - Cześć. Bardzo boli? – zapytałam, odrywając się od niego i wskazując na wargę. Wzruszył ramionami. - Bywało gorzej. Skarciłam się w myślach. To oczywiste, że Nataniel musiał znosić gorszy ból. W końcu widziałam jego plecy w siniakach, po tym, jak bił go ojciec. Złapałam go za rękę. - Mam pewien pomysł – zaczęłam, gdy ruszyliśmy w stronę szkoły. - Już się boję – Nataniel się zaśmiał, ale zaraz syknął. - Ej! –też się zaśmiałam. – Tym razem nic strasznego. Poczekaj – znalazłam w torbie ulotkę. –Znalazłam fajną knajpkę, w niedziele jest tam koncert, w zasadzie to konkurs i pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy iść… oczywiście jeśli chcesz… - dodałam szybko i zarumieniłam się. - Świetny pomysł! - Znów się uśmiechnął, a raczej spróbował. Zaczął czytać ulotkę. – zaczyna się o 17. Będę po ciebie w pół do, ok? - Jasne! – Teraz ja się uśmiechnęłam. Idziemy na randkę, yay! - Ale oczywiście zapytałaś już rodziców? – Teraz Nataniel spoważniał . -No… e…. - Iridielle! - Najpierw chciałam zapytać ciebie…- wyjąkałam, spuszczając wzrok. - Dobra, to spytaj rodziców i jeśli się zgodzą, to pójdziemy. – Nataniel westchnął i pociągnął mnie za rękę. – Wolę nie mieć więcej na pieńku z twoim ojcem… Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu i poszłam za nim. Tato na pewno polubi Nataniela, gdy przyjdzie się ze mną uczyć w sobotę, już ja o to zadbam! Gdy weszliśmy do szkoły, pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła mi się w oczy byli Kentin i Melania. Oni też nas zobaczyli. Melania uśmiechnęła się do mnie i uniosła rękę w powitalnym geście, ale Kentin rzucił tylko złowrogie spojrzenie, pociągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. - To dość… krępujące – zaczął Nataniel, patrząc na nich. - Tak myślisz? - No… publiczne ca-całowanie nie j-jest… - Nataniel zaczerwienił się i zaczął jąkać. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego zachęcająco. -Też tak sądzę. – Odparłam. Chyba trochę mu ulżyło, bo złapał mnie mocniej za rękę i uśmiechnął się. - Muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do biblioteki. Chcesz iść ze mną? – zapytał. - Hm… raczej poszukam Rozalii. Widzimy się na lekcji? - Ok, zajmę dla ciebie miejsce – odparł i oddalił się. Zaczęłam szukać przyjaciółki, ale nigdzie jej nie widziałam. Czyżby nie było jej jeszcze? Zastanawiając się, czy po prostu do niej nie napisać smsa, weszłam na klatkę schodową. Miałam zamiar wejść na górę, ale usłyszałam jaki ś krzyk z piwnicy. Przez chwilę walczyłam z sobą, ale w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła i postanowiłam się tam zakraść i sprawdzić, co też się dzieje na dole. Gdy uchyliłam drzwi, usłyszałam znajomy głos. - Nie wtrącaj się w nieswoje sprawy, dobrze?! – Zerknęłam do środka. Tak jak podejrzewałam, mówił to Kastiel. Był chyba naprawdę zły. – Lepiej zajmij się swoimi wierszykami! I dalej szukaj królewny! -Przestań! – Ktoś odpowiedział mu spokojnym głosem. Wychyliłam się jeszcze bardziej. To był Lysander. – Dobrze wiem, że wcale nie chcesz tego zrobić. I ona też nie chce. - Skąd możesz cokolwiek wiedzieć?! Powtarzam, to nie jest twoja sprawa! - Kastiel, znam cię i uwierz mi, będziesz żałował… -Wyjdź! Albo nie, ja wyjdę! – Warknął Kastiel i odepchnął Lysandra. - A ty! – Zwrócił się do kogoś w głębi piwnicy – Jak przemyślisz sprawę, to znasz mój adres! – ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Chciałam się ukryć, ale nie miałam gdzie. Zdążyłam tylko odskoczyć od drzwi, kiedy Kastiel je popchnął z całej siły. - A co ty tu robisz?! – Wydarł się na mnie. - J-ja… - nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Kastiel stał nade mną, wściekły, ale też zaskoczony. - Też szukasz faceta?! -C-co…? Kastiel uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i odszedł w stronę schodów. Patrzyłam za nim kompletnie zaskoczona. Nie miałam pojęcia, o co mu chodziło. W tym momencie drzwi ponownie się odtworzyły i wybiegła z nich … Amber. Rzuciła mi przerażone spojrzenie. Zauważyłam, że ma łzy w oczach. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale przebiegła obok i zniknęła za Kastielem. Nie miałam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Weszłam do piwnicy. Lysander stał na środku i zaciskał dłonie w pięści. - L-lys? Spojrzał na mnie smutno. - Jak zwykle jesteś na miejscu, co? – To nie brzmiało jak oskarżenie, ale trochę tak się poczułam. -Ja po prostu… usłyszałam krzyk i… - Zawsze wszystkim biegniesz na pomoc – zbliżył się do mnie. - To nie tak… co tu się właściwie wydarzyło? - Na szczęście nic. – Położył mi rękę na ramieniu. – Pytanie, co się stanie, gdy Amber jednak pójdzie do Kastiela… - O czym ty mówisz, Lysander? Co Kastiel chce zrobić Amber? Lysander uśmiechnął się leciutko. - To może nie moja sprawa… ale myślę, że Amber będzie żałować… - powiedział to i wyszedł z piwnicy. Miałam mętlik w głowie i w ogóle nie rozumiałam, co miał na myśli. Lysander był zawsze bardzo tajemniczy i to wcale nie pomagało nam się lepiej porozumieć. Chyba naprawdę muszę pogadać z Rozą. Z takim postanowieniem ruszyłam w stronę klasy. Wkrótce... Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "NAZWA_FF" by Iridielle? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:W toku